Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by Fprmr1
Summary: Disapointment. Tragedy. Betrayal. Three things May has known almost all her life. Her life was just fine, normal student by day, The Silver Rose by night. But what happens when an important person from her past enters the picture? As a villain? And what if he tells her things about her past that she shouldn't know? And what about the pasts of the rest of her team? CSPSISORSCS
1. Prologue

Me: Hiya peoples! This is the first chapter of Every Rose has its Thorn! The Prologue!

Drew: I kind of actually like this plot! Oh and Fprmr1 does not own anything except the plot idea! She also does not own Poisoned with love by Neon Hitch.

Me: Thank you Drew! For actually being helpful for once! Oh and I LOVE the song Poisoned with love!

Drew: There's a first time for everything!

**May's POV:**

Ten Years Ago

_This is not fair; I am beyond repair cause of you_

_Yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

_Can't find my head, so I've fallen instead over you_

_Yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

"Daddy!" I squealed. I ran to the giant teddy bear that was my father.

"Princess! I've missed you so much!" he told me as he brought me closer, I could smell the cologne he was wearing, it smelled like the forest, it smelled like home.

"Ready for your training?" He asked me with a smile on his face. I nodded my head and ran to the bookshelf. I grabbed a bright red book that jutted out just slightly more than the other books. As soon as it was out the bookshelf turned halfway showing an impressive training room, full of ninja knifes, throwing stars, and a bunch of training dummies.

"Today we'll work on your roundhouse kick, how does that sound?" My father asked me. I once again nodded my head, eager to perfect the move I've been working on for months.

"Well then let's get started!" was my father's reply.

"NO! We have to wait till Drew gets here!" I complained. My father chuckled at my request.

Just at that moment the front door was thrown open and revealed my red faced best friend, panting as if he just ran a marathon just to get here.

"Glad to know you'll be joining us Drew!" My father said with a hearty laugh.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Drew replied with a smirk that I've known practically my whole life.

"Like I said before, let's get started!" My father once again stated while leading us to the secluded training room. I giggled and grabbed Drew's hand, leading him inside for the first time. He would be training with us, I would be trained as an assassin and he would be trained as a top shot. Someday we would join up and fight crime in the city like my dad did. My dad was a lawyer by day and a superhero by night. I was the only other person in our family that knew his secret identity. I was also the person along with Drew that would one day take over his place.

I was five at the time; I was trained for five more years, until the _incident_ happened. Those first ten years of my life were also probably the last time I was truly happy.

Five Years Later

_Blood on my sleeve, I give more than you need, yes I do_

_Do-o-o, I do, do-o-o_

_Frightened you'll creep so I cry in my sleep, yes I do_

_Do-o-o, I do_

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

I stared over at my shaking phone that was on the coffee table in front of me. I was currently reading one of my favorite gossip magazines and I DID NOT want to be interrupted. I waited for a while for the phone to stop ringing, but whoever it was wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I groaned and stood up, walked my lazy self to the coffee table, and stared at my phone screen to figure out which JERK was calling me.

What caught me off guard though; it was my father's name flashing on the screen. My Father DOES NOT call me at this hour. At this time in the night he goes out and fights crime.

I hesitantly pressed the answer button with an inexplicable sense of dread slowly filling inside of me.

"Hello is this May Maple!" An urgent voice that was NOT my father's voice asked.

"Y-yes." I shakily replied.

"This is the chief lieutenant of the Police Department of Petalburg. I am sad to inform you that;" his voice hesitated before continuing his speech. "I am sad to inform you that your father was, killed tonight."

I dropped the phone when I heard that, I slowly crumpled to the floor, and the first tear slowly, painfully slid out of my eye. It wasn't before long that full sobs were coming out of me.

Just then, Drew opened the front door and cheerily said, "Ready for some more training?"

When I didn't answer at first Drew looked confused and started to look around for me.

"May? Where are you?" he asked/yelled.

"Just because you know I'm going to whip your butt in training doesn't mean you have to hide from me!" He teased.

It was then he finally noticed my sobs and ran toward my crumpled form in the living room.

"May! What happened!" He asked while helping me up from the floor.

"M-my f-father…" I tried to explain, but before I could finish a new wave of sadness and tears hit me. I would've fallen back on to the floor if it weren't for Drew that caught me.

"What happened to your father?" He demanded in a gentle way.

I took deep breaths while Drew led me to the couch that was nearby, with my long forgotten gossip magazine still lazily on top of it.

"He was killed!" I wailed, I grabbed Drew for comfort and he rubbed my back while I still sobbed.

"No, it's not possible!" he argued.

"I just got a call from the police, he, is, dead!" I countered while uselessly pointing at my abandoned phone that was on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry May…" He said; the grief and misfortune of the situation finally reached him.

And for the next couple of hours we silently comforted each other. For the death of my father not only affected me, his ten-year-old daughter. It also affected Drew my ten-year-old best friend. Even though I still had the rest of my family like my mom and my sisters and brothers, and even though Drew had HIS family, we were the only two that really were affected by my father's death and we relied on each other every single day of the year after that.

It was also the first time I realized I had a crush on my best friend.

Two Years Later

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_

_But I I I can't get enough, enough_

_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

Drew and I were creeping along the roof of the tallest building in the city, looking out for crime and potential dangers to the citizens of Petalburg.

"May, I have to tell you something." Drew told me with a monotone.

"What?" I said staring him in the eyes. He looked away.

"In two days, I-I'm moving." He stated, I could tell he was desperately trying not to show any emotion on his face.

"WHAT!" I yelled, possibly alerting every bad guy in a five mile radius of our location.

"You heard me." He replied with no emotion.

"And you couldn't have told me earlier? I just lost my dad two years ago and now my best friend is deserting me!" I screeched at him.

"It wasn't my choice. My dad just lost his job and my uncle offered him a new one in La'Rousse." He said, his eyes betrayed the stone cold façade he was trying to use. His eyes reflected the sadness that I was feeling.

I turned around from him, and ran away, as fast as I could. The wind was rushing against my black leather jumpsuit, and I left a trail of tears that fell from behind my mask.

"MAY! I mean, Silver Rose!" I heard him scream after me. I didn't turn back; I didn't want to face him again.

And that was the last time I saw him. The last time I saw my best friend.

Present (Three Years since last description), February 20th 2012 7:00 a.m.

_This is not fair, but I've lost every care, I want you_

_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

_I wear these tears and pretend they're not there just for you_

_yo-o-ou, you, yo-o-ou_

"Beep, beep, beep!"

I groaned… Ugh, it's morning. And…it's Monday.

"Maaaaay! Wake up dear; you don't want to be late for school!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"I'm up mom!" I yelled back.

I slowly took my sheets off and stretched out.

I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, slowly preparing myself for school, ugh I hate that word!

At least I'll be able to see my friends! I thought while dressing.

At least there's that!

I also smelled my mom's famous chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon! A whole LOT of BACON!

I raced down stairs ready to consume more breakfast than the average human, and slurp down more orange juice than the amount of water in Niagara Falls.

Breakfast and food in general was comforting.

Present, at school 8:30 a.m.

_Hurting myself, you say that I need help, and I do_

_Do-o-o, do, do-o-o_

_Under your spell, if you look you can tell I love you_

_yo-o-ou, I do_

"Hey May!" I heard my friend Dawn call after me. I turned around and saw that the rest of my friends were with her. I grinned.

"Hey Dawn!" I replied.

"Have you heard about the new boys that are coming today?" Ella asked, ever the gossip.

"New boys?" I asked confused. I didn't hear anything about that, and with my brother the tech genius, I SHOULD know about this!

"It was short notice, I just heard from the principal." Ella further explained.

So that explained why I didn't get that piece of information, oh well, I can't know everything…that's Max's job!

"I just hope at least one of them is cute!" My friends Dawn and Leaf exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, remember the last new kid?" Misty asked with a grin.

Ella laughed, "Yup, not exactly our types!"

I laughed with her, I could remember Dawn's and Leaf's disappointed faces when the new boy turned up and asked where the trigonometry classroom was, and the sweater vest was a big tip off too!

"Can we head to the cafeteria now? I'm starving!" a loud voice exclaimed at the entrance of the hallway. My friends and I turned to see who arrived, it didn't sound like anyone familiar so it must be the new boys.

"Didn't you just put a breakfast buffet place out of business this morning Ash?" a spiky brown haired boy asked a raven haired boy with a cap on his head.

"But I'm still hungry!" Ash complained.

"Gary, we shouldn't even try to break his eating habit, the boy is a black hole." A stone faced purple haired boy muttered to the spiky brown haired boy.

"Now, now, let's not pick on Ash here for his eating habits. We should pick on him for his crushing defeat to me yesterday." An arrogant grass haired boy teased.

Arrogant?

Grass haired?

It couldn't be!

But as soon as I saw the boy smirk I knew it was him…Drew was back.

Present day, Silver Rose Head Quarters, 10:30 p.m.

_Oh I I I'm poisoned with love, love_

_But I I I can't get enough, enough_

_So I keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

_I'll keep walking on broken glass for you, y-o-ou_

Somehow I managed to avoid being noticed by Drew the entire school day, which was pretty hard considering he's in all my classes. But being a crime fighting assassin teaches you how to blend in to your surroundings and strike when necessary.

Max my brother and head of tech operations at my HQ called me up here. Apparently some idiot thinks he can steal from my city while I'm on patrol! Max was going to give me the info on the heist so I knew what to expect.

"Glad you made it in time sis!" My brother exclaimed from behind all the computer equipment he was currently typing on.

"Quoting Batman, or some other super hero, justice never sleeps!" I joked.

"Here are the deets; the thief is planning on stealing a giant Ruby from the Parkinson's penthouse tonight. Around midnight or so." He began to tell me.

"Any idea on whom?" I asked him.

"That's the problem; he's a newish thief, so not much is known about him. He goes by Thorn though; his last major crime spree was in La'Rousse, and he can kick butt with a bow and arrow." Max stated after looking up the information on the data base.

"Seems simple enough, I'll just use my knives then." I declared while taking said knives from the wall.

"Be careful sis, he seems like a tough dude." Max warned his eyes full of worry.

"Nothing worse can possibly happen to us, after what happened to our dad, I think I can handle one measly little thief." I muttered.

But how very wrong was I…

_To be continued…_

Me: I'm sooo excited for this story! I think it's going to be the best one yet!


	2. 1 night,2 people,3 thefts,4 words

Me: Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? I have a quick question for you guys! Would you guys like it if I had a song for every chapter? I won't do one this time because I'm not sure you guys will like having a song for every chapter, Oh and I would love it if you guys suggested the songs! It would help me come up with ideas for the chapter!

May: I would love the idea of a song for every chapter!

Drew: This story is bad enough don't make it worse!

Me: I thought you liked this plot?

Drew: That was after I re-read it, I'm back to hating it.

Topaz: Way to bring the love Drew…

Me: Just ignore him that helps a lot. Time to respond to reviews!

**Flaming Like A Charizard **_I have heard a lot about you, and I was actually quite excited when you reviewed. I completely agree with what you said about Miley Cyrus, that girl is one head shave away from following in Britney Speare's footsteps. Excuse me while I puke my brains out, Miley Cyrus ruined the music industry in my opinion, but then again you never asked for my opinion. I wasn't actually thinking about Miley Cyrus when I was typing up the title, I was actually thinking about the band Poison which made a song with the same name, then I think about another one of my favorite songs Sweet Child of Mine by Guns and Roses, then I think about how awesome and beastly Slash is with a guitar. And then I think about another awesome guitarist Jimi Hendrix, and then I realize I'm way off topic lol. What I was meaning to say to you was that I noticed that you didn't really leave a comment on the actual chapter, I would like to know what you actually think about my writing style, I would also like to know what I need to improve on, if you could tell me that would be awesome!_

**PrincessOfDestiny14 **_Thanks sis! And ya you're right, but let's just say they aren't the only superheroes/villains in this story, you'll see. Lol, Here are some homemade sugar cookies for ya sis!_

**Monochrome13 **_Thanks! I think this is my favorite story out of all the ones I've written so far, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!_

**ButterflyWave **_Of course I missed you! You are one of my dear friends! Yeah, I try to be original. But that's not always the case…lol. Yup your guess is correct! Drew IS Thorn, but May and Drew aren't the only ones with secret identities; let's just leave it at that…I bet that your fic will be awesome and I can't wait to read it! I can't wait for your updates, so don't take too long! I read a little too much of your stories too!_

**Cat Minikay **_Lol, now that I think about it Max saying deets does seem a little strange…lol, thanks! I wanted this prologue to be epic so I used my secret weapon! MUSIC! Lol, I understand what you meant when you said that about May, I normally don't like characters that do that too but I really thought that she would react like that considering her past and her usual characteristics…but that's just me! Can't wait to see what you have up your sleeves for upcoming fictions! Don't let me down!_

**LoveLoverGrl **_As always, thanks for the rating! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!_

**SunshineTails **_I tried my best for this story; I really like the plot so I really want this story to turn out epic!_

**XashXdawnX **_Thanks! I really hope this fiction turns out to be great! I will try my best to make the rest of the story as good as the prologue!_

**xXMoonflightXx**_ You are correct! I was wondering if someone was going to catch that, I knew it was obvious from the beginning that Drew was Thorn but I put a little hint to see if anyone would catch it! Thanks for being an awesome reviewer! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!_

**FireRed-Rose **_Yes you are correct that Thorn is Drew, or Drew is Thorn, whichever you prefer…Thank you for reviewing! I hope this chapter is as good as the last one! _

**101berrycake **_Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! Look, I'm updating right now!_

_Thank you all for reviewing! And without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!_

**Drew's POV Present day, Thorn Head Quarters, 10:30 p.m.:**

School was a drag, if it weren't for the fact that I'm wanted in every other region in this damn country I would have stayed in La'Rousse…

At least there's the heist tonight to look forward too, yup at least there's that!

I walked into the underground headquarters of my team's base, hoping to get some extra training done before I had to go and steal that ruby. But of course Paul has to be there and ruin everything…

"Hayden I got some good news and some bad news." Paul muttered.

"Good news first." I said with one of my eyebrows raised.

"The good news is if you manage to steal this ruby we won't have to do another heist for a couple weeks or so…" Paul said at first.

"So what's the bad news?" I asked, a little curious at what could worry Paul.

"Our plans have intercepted by the local 'do gooder', you don't have a high chance of making it tonight without visiting our good friends at the police station." Paul said, adding sarcasm to the last part of the sentence.

"Well that's easy to solve, we do the heist another day." I replied bored.

"Do you think I haven't already thought of that? Drew we're in some deep shit, if we don't get our payment to the brotherhood by tomorrow you can kiss your sorry butt goodbye because we'll be dead by the end of the night." Paul said a little miffed that I underestimated him.

"So there's no way we'll live if I don't get the ruby tonight?" I asked.

"Nope." Paul replied sitting down on the black leather couch behind us; he put his head in his hands.

"Damn it! Ok, who am I fighting tonight?" I asked. I started to walk over to the training center and I grabbed my favorite bow and some arrows, I armed the bow and aligned it with the target that was twenty yards away.

"Let me trace the hacker back to its source." Paul said while standing up to go back to the computer he was previously working on.

"So who is it?" I asked again, meanwhile trying to straighten my aim.

"Some chick named the Silver Rose." Paul said after tracing the hacker. At that moment I was letting go of the arrow, but the shock of who it was messed up my mark and the arrow flew ten feet to the right of the target.

"WHAT!" I yelled, running to the monitor to see if what he said was true.

"Okay, either Drew found an incredible deal on hair gel online or I'm not going to like what I see on the monitor." My friend/teammate Asher said while coming into the base with Ash and Gary by his side.

"Try the latter." Paul said.

"Wait, isn't that the chick you told us about when we first met?" Gary exclaimed.

"She looks a lot different than what you described her…" Ash said while looking at the monitor.

"That's because she's in costume you idiot!" I told him.

"Oh, so that explains the black leather jumpsuit." Ash said.

"Not that we mind the jumpsuit…" Gary said while drooling at the picture of May in the monitor.

"Gary, you have exactly three seconds to get your mind out of the gutter or else you're going to be my sparring partner for the rest of the month!" I said, I didn't really like the look that Gary had on his face while looking at May.

After hearing my threat he instantly got back on track with the plan while unconsciously rubbing his right arm, which still had a bruise from the last time Gary was my sparring partner. Let's just say that I was learning jujitsu at the time, and I'm a fast learner.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about it? Do you want us as back up? We could always kidnap her and hold her as a hostage…"Gary trailed off with an evil grin on his face.

"No need Gary, I think I can handle this, after all May and I have a little catching up to do..." I replied, an evil smirk gracing my face.

In the back ground I could hear Ash whispering to Asher, "I don't like it when Drew gets that look on his face, he's scary when he gets that look on his face! I'm just glad he doesn't start laughing evilly, that way we know he's not crazy. He isn't crazy right?"

"I don't know for sure Ash, I don't know for sure…" Asher replied.

"I HEARD that!" I yelled. I then started chasing Ash and Asher around the base with a knife in one hand and some throwing stars in the other.

**Drew's POV, Parkinson's Penthouse, Midnight:**

I nimbly walked against the walls of the main hall in the Parkinson's penthouse. Swiftly moving from shadow to shadow, making sure that my hood left a huge black shadow on my face that hid my facial features. Except of course my eyes…

I almost reached the end of the hall when I noticed something; one of the security cameras was still on. I could see a tiny red light blinking in one of the corners of the hall, I swore to myself. Something along the lines of me being an idiot for leaving Ash in charge of disabling the security system when I knew Paul or Asher, or even Gary was a better choice.

I took one of my smaller arrows and fit it into my bow, in a matter of seconds the camera was disabled. Permanently.

I reached for my ear and turned on the small microphone I used to communicate with my HQ.

"Ash you idiot are you there!" I whisper screamed.

"Yes Thorn, I'm right here, waiting for instructions." Ash replied bored.

"You forgot to turn off one of the security cameras!" I nagged.

"No I didn't! I turned all of them off before you came in!" He defended himself.

"Well you missed one! I had to shoot it with an arrow before I came into the gallery!" I nagged again.

"I swear I turned all of them off!" Ash claimed.

"It's rookie mistakes like these why you don't come on missions like the rest of us!" I replied.

"Just steal the damn ruby already!" Ash practically screamed into the microphone.

"Fine, but don't make stupid mistakes like that anymore!" I yelled back.

"Whatever just finish the mission!" Ash replied.

I turned the microphone back off and sneaked onto the gallery.

I looked around the room to make sure there wasn't any more security cameras that I had to disable, thankfully there wasn't. But I knew that couldn't be it.

I took a small spray can from the brown leather pouch I had around my waist and sprayed it around the room, just like I suspected lasers.

I tracked the source of the laser and shot an arrow at it, effectively turning it off. I looked around once more just to make sure that there weren't any other booby traps I might fall for. Seeing that there wasn't I took a cautious step towards the encased jewel in the middle of the room. I noticed that my step didn't activate anything so I continued heading towards the jewel, slowly taking my time, until I reached the thick glass case.

"Crap, it looks like it's seven inches thick." I mumbled to myself while I searched my pouch for my laser pen that I always carried.

Feeling the small cylinder in my hand I took it out and turned it on. I carefully made a hole in the case, big enough so that I could get the jewel out, but not big enough to not be able to repair the case after I was done extracting said jewel.

I carefully put black gloves on before I reached in to grab the jewel, can't leave fingerprints on the crime scene can I?

When I felt that the jewel was firmly in my grasp I took it out, replaced it with an identical (yet worthless) jewel and replaced the hole in the glass.

I grinned while I put the jewel in my pouch, mission accomplished!

"What was I worried about? She didn't even show up!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Who didn't show up Thorn?" a foreign voice said.

I jerked my line of sight to the top of the glass case; the previously empty space had been replaced with the Silver Rose, a sly grin was on her face.

"You didn't think I'd be a no show, did you Thorn?" She asked while agilely leaping off the top of the case.

"No, I just didn't think you'd have the guts to face me." I replied, meanwhile secretly arming my bow.

"I'm always up for a challenge…" she replied.

"Well then you're going to get one!" I yelled while aiming my bow at her, not yet letting go of the arrow. I kind of wanted to see what she would do.

"I never come unprepared!" She said while pulling out her own weapons, two knives that looked like they could split your skin just by touching it.

We circled around each other, waiting for the other to strike.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I started shooting arrows at her, each one narrowly missing her. She'd gotten faster…

"Really Thorn? I thought you were faster than this!" She exclaimed while giggling at my expense.

She then lunged at me with her knives; I had to use my bow to defend myself. Slash after slash I knew my bow couldn't take too much damage or else it would break. So I crouched down stuck my leg out and spun around tripping her and separating her from her deadly knives.

I smirked while I armed another arrow to my bow, and then aimed it at her. Of course she couldn't see my smirk, just bright green eyes and shadows.

"Give up?" I challenged.

She then smirked, "Never."

She jumped and flipped over my head managing to get behind me; while she was flipping in the air she took some spare knives from the insides of her boots, grabbed me from behind and trapped me.

One of her knives was tightly held against my neck, managing to cut it just a little, enough so that a small amount of blood ran down my neck.

Her other knife was inches away from my heart, one wrong move and I'd be dead. Holy shit.

"Do you give up?" She whispered in my ear, teasing me with my own words.

Well two could play this game!

"Never!" I said while stomping on her foot, she immediately let go of my and I stumbled forward, I was no longer supported by her grip.

And unfortunately my hood fell down, showing her my true identity.

"DREW!" she screamed, almost waking up the poor saps that live in the penthouse.

I chuckled, "Long time no see May?"

She instantly frowned after realizing who she was talking to.

"No thanks to you!" she replied, distaste was obvious in her tone.

"I noticed you don't have the rest of your team with you tonight." I started, trying to change the subject.

"Neither are you." She replied with a smirk, meanwhile repositioning herself, making her ready to attack.

"Well then, it's a fair fight." I said, aiming my bow and arrow once again at her.

She grimaced at what I said, "It was never a fair fight Drew! And you know it!" she yelled at me.

"And why's that?" I asked, we began circling each other again, waiting for the other to strike.

"You stole something from me Drew." She said, meanwhile dropping her knives to the floor.

"I may be a thief, but I never stole anything from you!" I exclaimed, angry that she would accuse me of stealing from her.

"Consciously or not Drew, you did steal something from me." She replied, mysterious as ever. I then noticed she was slowly edging herself to the open window, so that's how she got into the penthouse!

"Your claims are false! Name one thing I stole from you!" I yelled, not caring at this point if I woke up the entire police department in Hoenn.

She laughed a sad laugh and jumped out the window, I barely caught her words.

"You stole my heart."

She was still wrong though, this was a fair fight. Because she stole my heart, we were even. After all, everything's fair in love and war. But only Arceus knows if this is love, or war.

_To be continued…_

Me: Sooo, what do you guys think!

Drew: I AM SO OOC! It's not even FUNNY!

May: I thought the last part was really sweet!

Me: Readers please read and review, tell me what you think! Oh and if you guys are trying to imagine May and Drew's superhero/villain costumes I'll help you guys out! For Drew imagine The Green Arrow's outfit with a hood, and no beard. For May, imagine Cat woman but instead of that cat mask headgear imagine a mask that only covers the eyes, oh and silver rose decals on the sides of the jumpsuit.

p.s. see that awesome little button down there? Yup the one named Review? He's really nice! Click on him and you'll see!


	3. Revelations

Me: You guys didn't think I'd update so fast did you? But I will!

Drew: Crap, I was hoping you'd forget about this story!

Me: I would never forget about Every Rose Has Its Thorn! It's my favorite story that I have written! So much better than my other fails of fics…Quick question, do you guys think I should delete my first fic? I am so ashamed of it!

Drew: I think you should, god that story was sucky!

Me: Agreed! I also have another question, I am considering adding a song to every chapter, but I would only do it if my readers suggest the songs. If any of you find a song that you think might fit the story, or might be an interesting twist to the plot please suggest it in you review. Speaking of reviews, it's time to respond!

**Cat Minikay **_I know, it was predictable right? You don't have to feel any pressure when writing chapters! Updating makes me happy enough!_

**PrincessOfDestiny14 **_I kinda made that scene a little too perfect, sorry. I get cliché now and then heh heh. Glad you liked the chapter! Here's some chocolate chip pancakes! Oh and p.s. I loved your one-shot. It was light and cute!_

**LoveLoverGrl **_Yes! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! And although I agree that Miley does have some good songs, I just don't like her in general…Hope this chapter is better than the last one!_

**SunshineTails **_Thank god it wasn't too cliché! I thought it was overly so…Glad to see I was wrong! I don't really know how long this story is going to be, I'm just going to wing it and see where it takes me. That usually seems to work with my writing style. If you could suggest a song for the next chapter that you think might be fitting would be great! If you do have a song just review!_

**ElsieLorraine **_Glad you like it! Yeah, I was originally going to go with that whole assassin thing but like you said, it's gotten so popular it's redundant. I like the idea though so this is my version of it with a twist! And yeah, May did tell Max since she still needed a partner. And yes the other girls are the rest of her team, but May's the leader sort of like how Drew is the leader of his group…star crossed lovers, oh Shakespeare how you inspire me!_

**FireRed-Rose **_Glad to hear you like the story! Yeah I know, Ash is usually the hero of the story, but know this that Drew and his group have a reason to be super-villains. They're kinda being forced to, you'll see later on…_

**ButterflyWave **_Yay! It's awesome! Do you have any idea how awesome you just made my day? I'm really glad you like it! You also have no idea how much I want to throw them in each other's arms, but like you said, it kinda ruins the whole effect of it…_

**101berrycake **_Glad you thought the ending was sweet! It was one of my personal favorites. So full of drama! And don't worry, I won't include a song unless a reader suggests it and it goes along with the story._

**XashXdawnX **_Yup! That's me! Completely unpredictable! Hopefully this chapter isn't predictable either…_

**LuvAllPokemon **_Glad to hear that my writing style is improving! I'm super proud of this story! It's my pride and joy! I am finally improving, yay! As for descriptions and such, I'll try my best but I'm not really good at showing, it's one of the many mistakes I have to work on in my writing style…_

**Monochrome13 **_Yup! I think that's my best fight scene ever! As for school, I'll see if I want them ignoring each other or being forced together, still don't know I'll see while I type…_

**xXMoonflightXx **_Yay! I'm glad you liked the ending!_

**PerlesAuTresor **_I have one question for you, do you have ESP? Because one of my inspirations for this story was Teen Titans! That used to be my show when it was still on! I loved it to bits! As for the errors, thank you for pointing them out! I'll make sure to not do them again! I'd fix them but unfortunately I have this condition, it's called Ihavealazybutt-itis. Sorry…_

_And with that my readers, ON WITH THE FIC!_

**May's POV, Silver Rose Training Room, 6:00 a.m. February 23, 2012:**

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

_Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum, Ba-Bum._

As my fist connected with the punching bag it made a muffled thump noise, each thump kept in rhythm with my heart beat. Each thump kept in rhythm with a thought.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

_I'm, an, idiot._

Memories of last night resurfaced and my punches became harder and harder, causing the bag to unlatch from the hook it was connected to on the roof and fall a couple of feet away from where I was. I groaned at my stupidity and went to pick up and re-hang the punching bag.

I decided I had enough with the bag and decided to spare it from the anger I had for myself.

And at that moment the rest of my team decided to walk in, _perfect._

"Hey May, how ya doing?" Dawn softly asked.

I responded by groaning and covering my face with the towel that I had around my shoulders.

"That bad?" Ella asked.

I slowly nodded my head up and down.

"How 'bout you tell us what happened." Misty requested while putting one of her arms around my shoulders.

I once again nodded and led my friends to the nearby red leather couch in the corner of the room. I settled down and took the towel off of me and set it to the side.

"So?" Leaf questioned.

"I told him…"I started.

"What did you tell him?" Ella demanded, already getting impatient.

"I told him that he stole my heart…" I said.

"So what's the big deal? It's not like he knows your real identity." Misty replied in relief. I didn't say anything in return, but I refused to look at her in the eyes. She looked at me with suspicion and a raised eyebrow.

"No May, you didn't!" Misty accused.

I dropped my head to my hands, because I did.

"Don't tell me he knows your secret identity!" Leaf exclaimed.

I unwillingly nodded my head. "But I know his!" I tried to protest.

"And that makes it right?" Misty argued. She was right; I just put everyone I held dear to my heart at risk. _I'm an idiot…_

"Wait May, let me guess. It's the new guy, right? Drew was it?" Ella asked gently while holding me in a small hug. I once again nodded my head.

"Something like this was bound to happen anyways." Dawn said trying to comfort me.

"I just wish I asked you guys to come with me, he would have never found out who I really was, and I wouldn't have said something so stupid." I replied.

"Dawn's right, something like this would have happened anyways, if fate wants you two to meet again then so be it." Leaf said.

"You know what?" I asked my friends.

"What?" They all replied.

"Fate's a bitch." I said; we all burst out laughing after my remark. I was already feeling better.

"Come on guys, we don't want Mr. Williams to give us detention again, right? We better get ready for school." Ella said, forcing us to move from the comfy couch and back upstairs where our real lives waited.

**Drew's POV, Thorn HQ, 6:00 a.m. February 23, 2012:**

The blackness of the room was suddenly filled with a bright white pulse from the TV screen. A face with a bored expression filled the screen and waited for a response.

"Sir." I said.

"Young Thorn, how are you?" The leader of the brotherhood asked.

"We both know you're not interested, and we both don't have the time for pleasantries." I simply replied.

"Strictly business are we Thorn?" The leader asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression on his face.

"I wouldn't have anything to do with you or your brotherhood if it weren't for business." I replied starting to get a little annoyed.

"Well then, business it is. Do you have the ruby?" He asked getting to the point of this early morning conference.

"Right here." I said while pulling it out of my leather pouch that I used on missions. I raised it up higher to the screen so he could see it better.

"It's better than what we thought it would be." He murmured.

"This leads me to ask for a higher price." I stated. He scoffed.

"You're lucky to get the price that I'm giving you now." He said with absolute arrogance.

"You're lucky to get the service that I'm giving you now." I replied with a smirk, at that point I was throwing the ruby from hand to hand. I noticed that he was worried that I would drop the ruby to the floor and break it. I used that to my advantage.

"You do want the ruby in one piece right?" I asked making my throws riskier by the minute.

"You do want your father in one piece right?" He asked, reminding me of why I had to do this in the first place. Damn, he had outsmarted me yet again.

But luckily my team came to my recue.

"Look Johnston, either you raise your price or you don't get the ruby at all." Paul stated coming forward to my side.

For some reason even though I'm the leader of the group, the leader of the brotherhood Sinclair Johnston was more afraid of Paul than me. It could be because he's just so damn intimidating with those cold black eyes of his. I'd have to ask Paul for some intimidation lessons…

"Fine, I'll raise it to 5 grand, but no more. Now send me the ruby." Sinclair said with a greedy glint in his eyes. As soon as he finished talking a compartment came out of the side of the TV, in it was a check made out to Drew Hayden with the sum of 5,000 dollars written upon it. Gary stepped forward and took the check out replacing it with the recently stolen ruby. The compartment then slid itself close and the TV flickered off.

"Well. That never gets any easier." Ash tried to joke, but his friends were too busy trying to forget what just happened.

"Come on guys, we have to get ready for school." Asher said in a tired voice.

The boys nodded in agreement and went upstairs to their rooms to get ready.

**May's POV, Bridgestone High School, 9:00 a.m. Homeroom:**

Homeroom was chaos, some of the kids were trying to complete unfinished homework before the bell rang, others were talking loudly to friends, and yet still other idiots were throwing paper balls and airplanes everywhere. Yup, just a normal day at high school.

I was trying to calm my senses, hoping against all odds that somehow Drew and his friends had gotten sick between last night and today and they couldn't make it to school. But yet again fate decided that it didn't care what I wanted and let Drew and his friends come into the classroom germ free.

Luckily for me, my friends and I were at the back of the room while Drew and his friends settled themselves at the front. So fate doesn't _completely_ hate me.

At that moment the teacher walked in, late as usual and started to hurry to the whiteboard and tried to write the day's plan as fast as possible. Unfortunately some imbecile thought it would be funny to throw a paper ball at the teacher.

When the white projectile hit the teacher she turned around instantly and tried to find out who was the culprit. Some of the students were snickering and looking at one of the idiot jocks in my class that was sitting right next to me, and that of course gave away the guilty.

"Smith!" the teacher growled.

"Yes?" the apparent Smith taunted.

"Switch seats with…with Mr. Hayden!" The teacher ordered. I slid down in my seat and tried my best to turn into a speck of dust.

Drew purposely took his precious time to gather his stuff and walk towards his new seat. He smirked at me the entire way.

Forget about what I said about Fate not completely hating me, Fate has it out for me!

"We didn't finish our talk last night." Drew whispered to me from my right.

"I have no more to say to you!" I whisper yelled trying to be discreet enough so that the teacher wouldn't notice.

"But you didn't hear my reply. You were too busy jumping out the window." Drew replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What could you possibly say to me?" I asked hiding my curiosity.

"For starters, I'm sorry." He replied. My eyes instantly went ablaze with that comment.

"YOU ABANDON ME FOR THREE YEARS, SUDDENLY COME BACK AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!" I screeched.

"Miss Maple! Mr. Hayden! Detention for you both!" Our teacher Mrs. Addams ordered.

"Mrs. Addams! It wasn't Drew's fault!" His friends defended.

"Oh yes it was!" My friends defended me.

"That's it! Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Shinji, Mr. Oak, Mr. Williams, Miss Waterflower, Miss Berlitz, Miss Green, and Miss Rogers! You all have detention as well!" Mrs. Addams yelled.

"But that's not fair!" We all argued.

"Life's not fair! Now do you want detention for the end of the week as well?" Mrs. Addams replied.

We all shut our mouths and shook our heads.

"Good, now open your books to page 557 and start reading. Answer the questions at the end of the selection and don't bother me till the end of class!" Mrs. Addams grouched. I now officially hate this class.

**May's POV, Detention Room, 4:45 p.m.:**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

My nails were dropping one by one on the desk; I lifted them up, and then dropped then one by one again.

Fifteen more minutes. That's how long I have to wait before I get out of this insufferable cage. If it weren't for my friends I swear I would have gone insane.

Drew kept giving me these pleading looks, clearly wanting to explain our talk further, but I was ruthless. I wouldn't cave in. I wouldn't look at those big green eyes and drop my defenses.

Heck, who was I kidding! Those green eyes were the things I've been yearning for the last three years. And I knew that at any moment I was going to cave.

He gave me one last pleading look, and I nodded my head in defeat. Five minutes, that's all I'm giving him.

Five minutes to change my mind and gain my forgiveness, or five minutes to lose what little feelings I still have for him. All I know is that if Drew messes up, he's screwed.

_To be continued…_

Me: So what do you guys think? Do you guys think that Drew can fix the past? Or are there too many scars and it's impossible to heal them all? BTW I'm thinking of using either No Air, or Bleeding Love for the theme song of the next chapter. I've decided that I'll only use songs in the most important parts of the story. If you guys have any other songs that you think are fitting please don't hesitate to suggest!


	4. Not What You Thought

Me: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm on spring break so I might update again later today and then I will definitely update once again tomorrow, maybe two times but probably not… Now my loyal readers it is time to respond to your reviews! Oh one thing, I do not own Pokémon or No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown. For the lyrics, please think about them like background music.

**SunshineTails **_You're not stupid! I just am really random…PUPPIES! Yay! I'm glad that you're interested in this story, I work really hard on it so I'm glad that my work isn't put to waste! I LOVE One Direction! I like the other artists that you mentioned too! And no worries I got the song for this chapter worked out!_

**ElsieLorraine **_Yes, I did give you a sliver of Drew's history! Though it wasn't intentional…like I said multiple times before I usually wing it when I type up my chapters so I was pretty surprised myself that I came up with that…heh heh…as for the corrections you gave me thank you! Trust me you aren't being mean if you are helping me become a better author!_

**FireRed-Rose **_I think you just figured it out! Sort of anyway…that's probably what I'll end up going with except for a couple of them…I'll think of something! Thanks for taking the time to read my first fic, I really appreciated it!_

**XashXdawnX **_Thank you! Hopefully I won't let you down with this chapter! I hope you like it as much as the others, though I might disappoint you, I'm not super author here…-.- but thank you for your support!_

**Cat Minikay**_ You don't sound mean at all! I kind of agree with you, the way I've been typing her is sort of annoying. She seems like a drama queen…If you could give me some suggestions on what I could do to make her better…Thanks for reviewing!_

**ButterflyWave **_Thank you so much for the review! As for the predictableness of this, hope fully Drew's 'explanation' will be surprising…the explanation itself and the way he says it… yeah, I have been getting predictable…predictableness comes with writer's block. And yes I'm sad to admit that I have suffered from writer's block for all of my stories. This is why I started a new one. That's my solution for writer's block. Not a good one but a solution nonetheless…_

**LAPKat **_Thank you so much for the review and compliment! As for the confusion let me explain; if you head back to the prologue you will notice in one of the sections Drew says that his dad lost his job and his uncle offered him a job in La'Rousse so that is why he moved therefore 'abandoning' May for three years until he moves back for some crime spree. More will be explained in this chapter :)_

**Monochrome13**_Thanks for the review! As for the outburst, that happened to me too…like you said very embarrassing…lol._

**PerlesAuTresor **_Thank you so much! I think it really is an honor that you enjoy this story so much! I LOVE your stories and I'm so glad that one of my favorite authors likes my story so much! I'm so flattered that you think that this story will be that good. And all I can say is UPDATE! You have me on the edge of my seat with Absol! And I seriously can't wait to see what happens in Unexpected Love!_

**LoveLoverGrl **_Hey thanks for the review! And I'm glad we're on the same page again! Thanks for the score too!_

**redcrystaljay21**_ Thank you so much for the review! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, I hope I'm up to your expectations!_

**Chocolatehell **_Thanks so much for taking the time to check out my story! Thanks so much for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it! As for the OOC-ness, just for you I researched some of the episodes that Drew appears in and hopefully I have portrayed him correctly. If I still haven't please give me some pointers on what I can do to fix the OOC-ness. Once again thank you so much for the comments! Oh and as for the line breaks, you know how in spy movies they put the time and the location of where they are at the bottom of the screen? That's what I was trying to re-create, although I could state it in the chapter I find it easier to do this._

**Anon **_Thanks so much for the support! And thank you for leaving reviews on my other stories! I really appreciate it!_

_That's it for this round of reviews! And now, ON WITH THE FIC!_

**Drew's POV, Detention Room, 5:00 p.m.:**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

Finally after fifteen grueling minutes of absolute torture we were finally let out. Thank Arceus.

We all rushed out of the classroom and into the parking lot where our cars were waiting. But before I could get into my car May pulled my sleeve.

"Drew, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the middle of class, it's just that I was kind of mad at you just showing up and saying sorry like you lost my iPod or something. I hope you can forgive me." She told me.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

"Aw isn't that sweet. You're asking for my forgiveness. You were always that goody two shoes that your dad wanted you to be." I replied with an eye roll.

"That was a low blow Drew," May said. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" she continued.

"If you're looking for an apology then you're sorely mistaken May. I was just going to explain why I was gone. I think you have a right to know." I said.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"Yes, please oh great one. Tell me where you were these past three years." May sarcastically said.

"La'Rousse, stealing everything from under the noses of rich snobs." I said.

"Not unlike yourself then?" May countered. I snickered.

"If you want to believe so then yeah, not unlike myself." I answered.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

"Before you continue; one question. Where's the guy that gave me those pleading looks? I'd rather talk to him than you right now." May said.

"That was just to get your attention. Remember May I've known you since we were born." I bragged.

"You know what, if all you're going to do is insult me I'd rather go home. See you later Drew." May said while walking away.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

"You know, I saw some pretty interesting things while in La'Rousse. Your father for example." I said casually. May instantly turned around.

"What are you talking about Drew? Don't joke about things like that…" May said softly while walking back towards me.

"You know, you might think I'm a jerk. But even I wouldn't joke about that." I replied.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

"How have you seen my father? He's…dead." May asked, a little shaken.

"Well it all started in La'Rousse…" I started. "You know how my uncle offered my dad a job? It turns out that my uncle was working for the brotherhood." I continued.

May gasped. And her friends and mine crowded around us.

_So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"What was your uncle doing with the brotherhood?" May asked.

"He was a desperate man. Looking for money, and the fastest way in his opinion was working for Sinclair." I replied bitter.

"Did he…kill anyone?" May asked quietly.

"Thankfully no, he was just a petty thief. Like me." I stated in a monotone.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air_

"Why Drew?" she asked. I walked away, Asher, Gary, Paul and Ash followed me.

"Because he's got my dad too." I muttered.

"Have you ever thought of asking anyone for help? You were always just as stubborn as me…" May asked.

"I did. But everyone I told," I paused; I gestured to my friends for effect. "Got stuck in the same situation as I. Well except for Asher and Gary." I continued.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

"What do you mean Asher and Gary?" Leaf asked, piping up for the first time.

"Gary was already working as a thief for Sinclair. So this news wasn't new to him, he already knew how Sinclair worked." I explained.

"And why exactly Gary are you working for Sinclair?" Leaf asked.

"That my beautiful friend; is none of your business." Gary answered. Leaf glared at him.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

"And Asher; well it's up to him if he wants to share his story." I said trying to prevent a fight happening between Gary and Leaf.

"Go ahead and tell them Drew, the faster we get this over with the faster we can find a solution." Asher muttered.

"Sinclair is _his_ father." I announced.

"**Step**father." Asher corrected.

"And the only way Asher wouldn't get tangled up in his stepfather's business was to help me and become part of my team." I continued.

"Wait, rewind for a second. Why does Sinclair have your dad?" May asked.

"Sinclair offered my dad a position in the brotherhood. But of course he declined. So Sinclair sent some of his henchmen to kidnap him in the middle of the night. And the only way I know he's safe is if I do these small robberies for him." I answered.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

"From what I've heard; by telling us all this you've put us all in danger of working for Sinclair. Why are you telling us this?" Misty asked.

"Because like May said, I need help. I'm sick of using my skills for Sinclair's evil purposes; I was trained to _fight_ crime. Not _commit_ crime." I told her.

"How are we going to stop the biggest and strongest underground evil society by ourselves?" Dawn asked.

"Well, of course we have a plan troublesome. It's not like we're doing this blindly." Paul answered.

"And what exactly is this plan?" Ella asked; her arms were crossed and one of her eyebrows was raised.

"Come to our base where it's more private and we'll tell you." Asher told her while eyeing some of the other students that were also coming out of detention.

"We'll follow you in Misty's car." Leaf answered.

They all walked to Misty's car and piled in, we followed suit and started to drive out of the school's parking lot.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air_

_To be continued…_

Me: Sorry guys for the super short chapter, but like I told ButterflyWave I'm starting to feel some writer's block…hopefully it's only a minor case and I'll be back to normal soon…


	5. The Great Escape

Me: I know, I know. You all want to kill me for not updating this story for a ridiculously long time… I'm mad at myself too. I sincerely feel terrible…

Drew: Nobody cares about your stupid apologies…get on with it!

Me: Jeez Drew, no need to be so rude…

Drew: *Shrugs* It's how I roll.

Me: Well anyways, before I was rudely interrupted! *Glares daggers at Drew, meanwhile he just smirks* I want to apologize one more time...I also want to say that I will not be mad at you if you throw fake cyber rotten fruit at me *lowers head* I deserve it.

Drew and rest of cast of this story: Really! We've been waiting for this day for much too long! ATTACK! *Throws much more than just rotten fruit at me*

Me: It burns! The stench! Oh it is horrible! Now, before I die from this horrible punishment I shall present this chapter of Every Rose Has Its Thorn…on with the fic!

**May's POV, Misty's Car, 5:45 pm:**

I couldn't shake the look Drew had in his eyes before he got into his car and led us out of the parking lot…

He seemed pleased, but it also had a mischievous glint in it as though he had something planned. I waved this off as him thinking about the plan they had to overthrow Sinclair, if anybody wanted revenge against Sinclair more than me now that I knew the truth it would be Drew…

I recognized the route we were taking to get to his house, we were headed toward the down town area of the city, funny. Considering his arrogant nature I thought Drew would live somewhere more… extragavent than the quaint town houses of this area. The living conditions must've been decided by someone else in the group then.

All too suddenly Misty stopped the car and parked.

"I guess we're here." Misty said, sounding every bit as confused as I was to our surroundings.

We were parked in an empty lot, chain link fence, dusty soil on the ground; I could even spot a stray cat in the corner of my eye. I could almost imagine the tumble weed coming in at any second, powered by the unusually dry wind we were having today.

"This is where you live?" I asked Drew, one of my eyebrows raised. I almost expected a portal to appear suddenly in the ground, or a trap door to take us to some underground mansion that Drew had made especially for him and his team.

Instead, he scoffed.

"Please May; I thought you knew me better than that. I obviously have better taste than this dump." He responded with a roll of his eyes. I glared at him.

"Then what _is_ this?" I responded a little annoyed while gesturing to the abandoned lot.

"This my dear May," He paused while trying to get something from his black backpack that he still had on for some strange reason, "is a set up." He finished pulling out a sword.

I instantly got into my fighting stance, "Alpha maneuver five!" I yelled to my team and they instantly went into crime fighting mode.

I ripped my civilian clothes off, and underneath was my Silver Rose ensemble; I reached into a secret pocket on the side of my jumpsuit and slipped my mask on. Before I even had time to react Drew charged at me with his sword. (Quick A/N, Drew using a sword was a shout out to one of my reviewers, MysticForest44! Hope you like the sword play!) Thank god for my reflexes, I managed to get my knives out from my boots and used them to block Drew's advances.

"Why Drew?" I muttered while trying to get the upper hand.

"Sinclair said," he paused while taking another swing at me, I dodged, "that if I managed to capture you and your team," he once again paused, as I was trying to scratch his arms with my knives, "He would let my father go."

I faltered for a moment, because I knew that if I was in his shoes I would do the same thing. He managed to trip me and I landed on the floor on my back. Before I could make a move to get back up he trapped me under his foot and no matter how much a tried to wriggle my way out I couldn't he had me trapped.

He aimed his sword at my neck, the top of it cutting into my skin.

"Nothing personal May, it's just business." He muttered.

"May!" I whipped my head to the person that yelled, it was Ella.

Her purple eyes were glowing with the mana power she possessed. She then raised her hand and transported me away from under Drew's hold. I was now behind him and captured him in the same position I did when we first fought. One of my knives was around his neck and the other was aimed straight above his heart. To make sure he didn't escape like he did last time I made sure his legs were restrained by stomping on his feet and restraining them.

I checked my surrounding to make sure none of my friends was in immediate danger.

Misty was locked in battle with Ash; she lifted herself with a tower of water she created with her powers. But then Ash glowed with a static yellow energy and reached his hands into the tower. From what I could tell I think Ash sent a powerful electric current that caused Misty to be electrified and made her fall from her tower of water. I was about to step in to help her but she sent a water ball to his face and I knew she was going to be fine.

Dawn on the other hand I couldn't see, but considering she has the power to become invisible it's understandable.

But then I noticed Paul and a couple of…spirits? Attacking thin air everywhere, that's when I knew Dawn, was doing her best to brawl it out with Paul. Suddenly a small force field ball came out of nowhere and hit Paul on the chest causing him to fall over. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Drew was still wriggling against my hold trying to find a way to escape, but I just made my grip tighter.

"One wrong move and you're dead meat…Drew." I whispered in his ear. He seemed to stop fighting back for a minute.

I returned my attention to my other teammates.

Leaf was in her wolf form (she has the power to change into different animals.), and Gary had this huge scythe thing (I'm guessing he and Paul have powers that deal with the dead…) and was attempting to kill Leaf. Leaf just came back full force, swiping her claws at his face, managing to bite one of his legs. Gary kicked her back a couple of yards and charged at her again. But that was when Leaf changed into her T-rex form; Gary kind of paused and gaped at her.

And then there was Ella and Asher.

If I was just a passerby, I would be seeing two people just angrily staring at each other. But because I knew Ella had psychic and mental powers, I concluded that they were having some sort of mental show down.

I also noticed that there were two guns in the air.

One I recognized as Ella's favorite pistol and it was aimed at Asher; the other was aimed at Ella.

They must be fighting for control over the guns. I noticed that Ella's gun was inching closer and closer to Asher and all of a sudden I heard a _BANG!_

Ella manage to win the mental battle and Asher was clutching his arm and swearing at Ella.

"May, retreat 101?" Ella asked me.

I nodded to confirm.

Ella then lifted herself in the air and raced back to our HQ, I was asking myself, why didn't she teleport back there? When I realized that she already used her teleportation powers once to save me, and that mental power battle with Asher must have completely drained her.

"Don't just stand there nursing your arm! Heal and go after her!" I heard Drew yell from his position in my arms.

Drew must have been doing the same thing I was and was looking over at the other battles.

Asher nodded his head and was no longer nursing his arm; he lifted himself in the air like Ella previously did and zoomed away after her.

"No! Ella!" I tried to yell after her, but it was no use. She was already too far. I would've called her on the communicator we had but I realized that if I did that I would have to let Drew go in order to get it.

I glared at the Grasshead.

"Fuck you." I told him.

"I know you want to." He replied simply with that smirk I've known for so long.

"Please, not even if we were the last two beings on this earth." I told him.

"Want to bet?" He said. And that was when he turned his head and kissed me.

I pushed him away and then slapped him.

"Who do you think you are?" I angrily yelled at him.

"The winner." He replied with a shrug.

And all of a sudden I felt drowsy. My control over my hands was slacking, my silver knives dropped to the floor. And a realization struck me.

"You drugged me! Even you wouldn't stoop that low Drew!" I screamed.

He peeled something from his lips and threw it to the floor.

"If you still haven't gotten the memo yet May," He said while reaching for my chin, he pulled it up so I was forced to look him in the eyes, "I'm a villain now."

I collapsed to the floor.

And everything faded to black.

**Leaf's POV:**

"Who do you think you are?"

All of us whipped our heads to May and Drew, even our enemies.

Drew had a red mark that suspiciously looked like May's hand; May was glaring daggers at him.

"The winner." Drew shrugged.

May started to wobble a bit, and her knives fell to the floor.

She managed to whip her head to Drew's direction and screamed at him.

"You drugged me! Even you wouldn't stoop that low Drew!"

Drew peeled something from his lips and walked closer to May.

"If you still haven't gotten the memo yet May," He started; he reached for May's chin and lifted it, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I'm a villain now."

And with those last words May crumpled to the floor, I could tell that she passed out.

He smirked at May's body, but I could tell it didn't reach his eyes. For a second I thought I saw a tiny glimpse of guilt in them. But just as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk from his face!" Misty yelled, she then charged at him two swords made out of water in her hands, One was in the air ready to strike.

But before she could get anywhere close to Drew Ash reached out a hand and managed to catch her on her upper arm.

A yellow current flowed through him and onto Misty; her entire body flinched and fell slack onto the dusty ground.

Misty was either paralyzed or fainted just like May.

That was when I knew these guys meant business, and I didn't want to stick around to find out what would happen to me.

"Dawn, Ella! Retreat 101!" I screamed.

Dawn returned from her invisible form long enough to nod at me, but before she could even make an attempt to make a break for it one of Paul's spirits trapped her and sprayed this purplish mist on her. She was then limp in the spirit's arms.

The spirit then carried her over to Paul and handed her over to him. He snorted, but allowed the spirit to pass Dawn onto him. After Dawn was out of the spirit's arms it disappeared.

I realized I was the next target.

I immediately changed into my cheetah form and ran as fast as I could.

I didn't notice Ella back at the battle ground so she must have left already.

I noticed Gary was right behind me, and he was riding a skeletal horse.

I turned my head to see how far away he was from me. He wasn't that far, he was actually gaining up to me pretty fast.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself to go faster. I could **not** get caught.

But try as I might, Gary kept going faster and faster. He was right next to me in a matter of seconds.

I noticed he had his scythe out and he was going to swing at me, I tried to dodge but we were in a forest and I was surrounded by trees everywhere.

But just about when the scythe was going hit me, I felt time pause for a little bit. And then I was transported.

_To be continued…_

Me: Well this spot seemed as good as any to stop *Grins*

Cast of this story: *Throws even more cyber rotten fruit at her*

Me: Fine, I get it. I'm a jerk!

COTS: *Nods in agreement*

Me: Would it make it better if I put in a sneak peek of a story I plan on posting as soon as I finish one of my unfinished ones?

COTS: *Shrugs, but then goes to get popcorn and other treats before the sneak peek starts*

Me: Here we go!

"Maybelle..."

The eerie whisper sent cold shivers down May's spine.

"You came back for me, just like you promised…"

May desperately looked around the attic, searching for the source of the whisper. But that was when she felt it.

A cold pressure on her lips, and what felt like a hand caressing her face.

She dropped the aged Diary to the floor, and leaned into the kiss.

She opened her eyes expecting Drew to be there when she opened them, he loved to scare and tease her.

But when she opened her eyes, the empty dusty attic filled her view.

She was alone.

She was the only _living_ thing in the room.

And so, she screamed.

Me: CUT! That's a wrap!

COTS: *Glare at me for cutting the sneak peek off*

Me: What you just read my dear readers was a sneak peek to my newest story…Whispers of the Past. I promise that as soon as I finish one of my unfinished stories I will start on this one! : 3

And now…for the shameless advertising!

If you haven't already, please check out the story Dark Secrets, or whatever it is named now. It was previously done by an author named Selena4324, she has changed her penname to something else, don't really remember. The reason why I ask is because this story was one of the inspirations for Every Rose Has It's Thorn.

Now as usual I will ask that you check out my other stories…more specifically Good Girls Go Bad, I updated it recently…last week? Or so, probably two weeks ago…Oh well. Please check them out! It would really put a smile on my face!

And now, I bid you guys, ado!


	6. Research

Me: What is wrong with me! I haven't updated this story in like…a month! I hate myself…

Cast of this story: Don't worry, we hate you too!

Me: It's a known fact, I suck… On other unrelated news… Ashes and Fire (One of the best authors EVER!) had allowed me to adopt her story Transformation! I'm going to keep the original first three chapters the way she had them, but after that I'm going to start writing the chapters! I'm going to start it after I finish my stories along with other ideas I had for stories…oh and remember that promise I made for a sequel for 4Stones? Expect it after I finish my unfinished stories!

COTS: And we thought after these stories we were free…

Me: Nope! Now I'm going to start writing the chapter…sounds good? On with the fic!

**Leaf's POV:**

I opened my eyes wide as soon as I felt solid ground on my paws again, I looked around my surroundings, not really knowing what to expect…

I relaxed as soon as I noticed that it was HQ and that it was Ella that transported me here.

"Leaf! Are you ok?" Ella questioned me as soon as she saw that I was conscious and well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well I'm really tired from running away from Gary…But the rest of our team was captured!" I told her.

Ella sadly nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I know…" she whispered.

"How did you manage to escape?" I asked her.

"I managed to harm Asher in our fight and so May gave me the order of Retreat 101 before any of you guys finished fighting. Asher must have powers to heal himself though, because it wasn't long before he was behind me and at my heels, so I mustered as much of my mana power as I could and transported to the HQ. Max was here when I arrived and I blacked out as soon as I knew I was safe. I woke up again and I remembered that the rest of you were still fighting, I managed to regain a little bit of my mana power and tried to transport whoever I could to safety. You were the only one that wasn't captured so I decided on you." Ella explained.

After I took in all the explanation I nodded and transformed back into my human form. I almost collapsed onto the floor then and there from the fatigue that was starting to catch up with me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Ella.

She led me to one of the couches in the lounge area of our base.

"I honestly have no idea Leaf…"

**Drew's POV:**

I looked over our hostages, I was pleased. We almost managed to capture the whole team.

I heard the gallop of a horse coming near us and I looked up from the hostages to find Gary on his skeletal horse with a grimace on his face.

"I take it you didn't capture her?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"How did she escape?" I asked.

"I was chasing her right? So I was less than a foot away right next to her, I swung my scythe at her but she was gone before I could even touch her. Gone with a flash of white light." Gary explained.

"Transportation." I heard Asher mutter.

"So two of them escaped us… Asher look them up on the database and see what kind of 'threat' and I use that lightly, they are to us." I ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr. Hayden sir!" Asher saluted. I rolled my eyes, even at a time like this Asher goofs off. I swear if it weren't for his powers and his tech genius I wouldn't have agreed to let him on the team. Ok, he was like a brother to me but really would it kill him to be a little more serious?

Asher took out a black laptop from his backpack that was still in the car; he opened it and turned it on.

"Takes forever to load…" Asher complained.

"It's your fault for choosing that brand, I told you to go to with the blue one!" Ash reprimanded Asher.

"Whatever…Finally! It's on!" Asher cheered; he then started typing on it furiously while a determined glint appeared in his eyes.

"He looks so intense…" Gary noticed. I chuckled.

"I found them!" Asher exclaimed from his spot next to the car. We all walked over to inspect the information he found on our enemies.

The main database screen showed a list of the different Hero Squad Names, he clicked on the one named Silver Titans.

Another window popped up and Six pictures popped up, May's, Misty's, Ella's, Leaf's, Dawn's and then a blue haired boy who I recognized to be May's younger brother Max.

"Click on Leaf's picture first…" Gary said.

I raised my eyebrow just slightly so that the rest of the team wouldn't notice, it seems like Gary has taken an interest in Leaf?

Asher did as he was told and another window popped up.

This time the window had a mint green background to it and Leaf in her Hero costume appeared, beside the picture there were some stats on her.

Leaf's costume consisted of a dark brown Aviator's jacket, form fitting dark olive green cargo pants, dark brown high heeled boots that went up to her thigh and a gold v neck shirt. She had a brown Fedora on her head, angled so that it covered most of her face; it only showed her gleaming jade eyes. The jacket's hem was cut really high up on her waist so a big belt with many pockets could be seen. A whip was latched onto her belt.

Gary was still staring at her picture while everyone else moved on to the info shown next to it.

_Civilian Name: Leaf Green._

_Hero Name: Jade Mirage_

_Power/skill: Animal shape-shifter._

_Weapon of Choice: Any one of her animal forms and special whip._

_Strengths: Depending on her animal form she is super-fast, strong, able to fly, breathe under water, etc… In her human form she is very agile and can use her whip with deadly accuracy. She is very sly and wily too, she is the co-brain of the team._

_Weaknesses: If you can get her confused to a certain point while in battle, her animal forms will glitch and she might change in the middle of the battle without her consent. She will also risk herself to whatever extent if that means that the rest of her team will come out relatively unscathed._

_Position on Team: She is the one that helps plan missions out, co-brain of the team. The other Brain in the team is Ella Rogers. Because of her ability to turn into any animal and her natural agility she will usually be the scout, she is undetectable when sent as scout so try as you might you will never notice her until it is too late. _

I read over the last paragraph again…she might be trouble…

"Everyone finished reading?" Asher asked. We all nodded yes, he then closed the window and clicked on Ella's picture this time.

This time when the window opened up the background was a lilac sort of color. Ella' page had the same lay out as Leaf's, Picture on one side and info on the other next to it.

The thing about the picture though, it had two of her.

The first picture of her looked to be her in her hero costume. That was made of a very flowy floor-length red dress with blue chiffon layering on it so that it made it look like it was purple. The dress had a jeweled belt with a small brown sack on the side holding who knows what. She had on a small hooded cape, on the outside it was a sapphire blue embroidered with a silver design. The inside looked to be made of crushed blood colored velvet. She looked to have a silver mask on under the hood; the mask was covered with sapphires, rubies, and amethysts around the edges Keeping the hood clasped together was a star shaped Diamond.

"That looks like a Halloween costume." Paul noted.

"I wouldn't mind if she came trick-or-treating to my house dressed like that though." Asher said with a grin.

I laughed, "Asher, Gary's rubbing off on you!"

"Yeah, that's something I'm not proud of…" Asher replied while glaring at Gary.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Gary exclaimed.

"That didn't even make sense?" Ash questioned.

"It's Gary; he never makes sense." I stated. Everyone else other than Gary started laughing, even Paul let out a chuckle or two.

"Can we just finish looking at the picture and read the info?" Gary mumbled after we finished laughing at him.

The picture next to the first picture was of Ella, but it was vastly different.

Her eyes were glowing purple, and so was the rest of her body…or what was left of her body…

She still had the top half of her body but her legs had turned into a wispy sort of smoke, and in both of her hands were balls of silver energy.

"What the hell?" Asher questioned.

Under the second picture was a small caption.

_Enchantress in her full power mode._

"So she didn't think I was worth her full power mode! I am so stronger than her!" Asher began to protest.

"Maybe we should read the rest of her profile?" Ash suggested.

We all returned our attention to the computer screen and read more about Ella.

_Civilian Name: Ella Rogers_

_Hero Name: Enchantress_

_Power/Skill: Can wield the Mana Power of all living things, Mana is sort of like energy for spells. She also has enhanced mental capabilities, telekinesis, intelligence, being able to read minds, and being able to control people._

_Weapon of Choice: Her Mana Powers_

_Strengths: Thanks to her enhanced mental capabilities she is super intelligent; she makes most of the team's plans and actions. She is also very hard to capture considering the spells she can cast and because she can teleport. Because of her spells she has a defense against most everything and an attack for almost any situation._

_Weakness: Since she needs Mana for her spells and powers you have two options when fighting her. You can either stall her until she gets so tired she runs out of Mana, or you can somehow manage to get her in her full power mode. When she's in her full power mode she is nearly invincible, the only setback for her is that she burns up Mana even faster when she's in this form, once again tiring her out and causing her to become useless to her team._

"So that's why she didn't go full power on me…she seems to be unstable in that form." Asher concluded.

_Position on the Team: She's the other co-Brain next to Leaf, while Leaf plans the sly attacks on enemies, Ella plans the practical things. Since she has the power to control people the team sends Ella to infiltrate an enemy's base and take over it. Since she is able to confuse people, she is sent as bait to falsely gain the trust of an enemy that the team will later capture._

"I think we'll have a little problem with these two. We have to capture them as well, or they might infiltrate us and try to get the others back." I said out loud.

"When do we strike?" Paul asked.

"At Midnight."

_To be continued._

Me: I feel lazy so I'm going to stop here, I might be able to update on Sunday, maybe sooner… Read and pretty please review, I read all reviews, and I love all of them!


	7. Ambush

Me: So here I am, typing up another chapter, you guys mad at me? I hope not…

Drew: Just get to typing the bloody chapter!

Me: Bloody? But neither you nor I are British!

Drew: Technically I'm from the Pokémon World so I'm not even your earth.

Me: Stop being technical…

Drew: Nah, it annoys you.

Me: Go make out with May or something….okay I have a message to all of my readers that said there was a lack of contestshipping last chapter…it's kind of hard to write contestshipping if May is supposed to be unconscious…he did drug her after all…I'll try to do something here with contestshipping but please remember, May, Dawn, and Misty are all unconscious… Oh and as for my week late update you can all throw tomatoes at my brother, he almost broke my laptop and I was laptop-less all last week :( On with the fic!

**Drew's POV, Thorn HG 11:45pm:**

"Drew, fifteen minutes till we infiltrate their headquarters." Paul informed me. I nodded my head as a reply and waved him away.

I was deep in thought.

"You know, thinking about her won't change anything. You followed your path and she followed hers. What's done is done." Paul said.

"Is it done? Is that all I have left, only interact with her when we meet in battle?" I asked, mostly to myself, I didn't care in the slightest if Paul answered my question.

"Drew, you are the leader of one of the most successful villain teams…she is the golden girl, or should I say silver, of all that's good and honest and other crap like that." Paul stated.

"Way to make me feel better." I muttered. "You know, I liked you better when you talked less."

Paul shook his head and actually left the room this time.

"Why is everything so screwed up?" I whispered to myself.

(A/N It's because the author hates you! XP)

I pulled myself out of the comfortable recliner I was currently sitting on and exited the lounge area into the hallway outside the door. I turned right and I didn't stop until I reached the last door in the hall. I sighed before opening the door, and then I entered the room.

There wasn't much in the room.

The walls were a dull white, and there wasn't much furniture apart from a table, a wooden chair, and a bed. There was another door in the room, but that door just led into the rest room.

I looked over the sleeping figure on the bed and I shook my head once again. What have I done?

I walked over to her bed, and silently studied her.

Her chest rose and dropped to the rhythm of her breathing. Her eyelids were closed preventing me from seeing those blue orbs I've known my entire life.

I gently ran my fingers through her chocolate tresses, as if each strand of hair was pure silk in my hands. And of course to me they might as well be.

I then moved my hand from her hair to her face carefully running my thumb across her cheek. I kneeled next to her bedside and slowly leaned toward her; with great care I gently placed my lips on hers and stole a quick kiss from her sleeping form.

If only a kiss could solve everything like it could in those fairy tales she used to love.

_**Flashback**_

"_But May! Why do I have to be the prince? Why can't I be something cool…like the evil dragon?" I exclaimed in protest when she gave me the role of the prince when we decided to play one of her favorite games, Princess._

_She stubbornly shook her head, going against my six year old wishes._

"_You can't be the dragon Drew! Here if we really need a dragon we could always ask Misty to come play with us, you know she loves being the dragon."_

"_No, but I want to be dragon!" I whined._

"_But you wouldn't make a good evil dragon Drew." She claimed._

"_Says who? I can be as evil as the rest of them!" I once again protested, I then began to stomp around and roar and act like a nasty dragon._

"_I can give you one good reason." She quietly said. I stopped pretending to be a dragon and waited for her explanation._

"_Well I'm the princess, and in the game the dragon hurts the princess, right?" She asked me. I nodded to let her know that I was with her so far._

"_Well you can't be the dragon, because I know you would never hurt me Drew. Even if we were just pretending." She continued. "So that's why you have to be the prince."_

"_Fine, if that makes you happy. I'll be the prince." I rolled my eyes._

_She grinned then ran at me and gave me a big hug._

"_May?"_

"_Yeah Drew?"_

"_You're choking me…"_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Why couldn't it be as simple as it was back then?

I did want to be the evil dragon…well I guess I finally got my wish.

With a final kiss on May's pale cheek I silently exited the room.

And after closing the seven inch steel door I didn't hear her slightly awoken state mumble my name.

**Ella's POV, Silver Rose HQ, 12:00pm:**

I dropped my head to the computer desk. Finding information on them was hopeless.

I didn't have any team names, or any of their villain names. And when I typed their civilian names into the database all I got was their student files from the school. And the school didn't get much information from them.

I looked over Asher's picture once more and I said with what I thought was because of lack of sleep, "Why are all teen male villains good looking? I mean it's unnatural…"

"Ella, I think that if you don't go to sleep right now, you're going to lose it…" Leaf muttered from the computer she was at.

"I think you're right… I'm going to my room…" I started, but before I could even get out of my chair the entire base was covered in a blanket of sudden darkness.

As my eyes adjusted to the unexpected darkness I tried to search my surroundings. I already had a hunch that Drew and his team had infiltrated the building, but if Leaf and I could manage to hide from them I think we'll be safe.

I raised my hand and used my Mana powers to try to sense if anyone was near me, preferably Leaf, but I was ready to protect myself as needed.

I felt a life force maybe five feet away from me, further investigating made me notice it was female and I almost sighed out in relief.

_Leaf, can you hear me_? I mentally asked her.

_Loud and clear Enchantress_. Was her reply.

I made to walk towards her, but an invisible force restrained me from even moving an inch.

"Don't even try to move."

I cursed to myself.

"Wow, and I thought only Paul could cuss like that. Only when he's mad at me or Ash of course though."

"Shove it!" I growled.

_Jade Mirage, he's got me trapped, get Max and see if you guys can get to safety_... I warned her.

Just as I finished warning Leaf the same invisible force that trapped me was now pulling me back towards its source.

"Long time no see..." Asher whispered to my ear.

"And I would've been perfectly fine with that." I muttered.

"Don't test me. Ella, I really care for you..." He started, but I didn't let him get far.

"Oh, so capturing me and my friends is a great way of showing me that!" I sarcastically said.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Join us; I'd make sure no harm would come to you." He persuaded.

"And betray my friends like that? You sicken me..." I spat at him. I was about to do much worse to him than just insult him, but I was completely caught off guard when he pulled my face towards his and captured my lips in a kiss.

My eyes widened and I tried to push him off of me, but his stupid mental powers kept me in place. Damn him.

I then tried to use my powers to pry myself out of his grip, but no dice…

My arms then began to raise themselves up to his neck and my fingers entwined themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I was slowly losing the control I had over my body. Damn him again!

He then broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes stared into mine, as if searching for something…

"Do you remember me at all?" he whispered.

"How the crap could I remember you if I just met you yesterday!?" I replied, seeing as I had no choice to do anything else…like escape…

His eyes narrowed…

"Nothing? Not even the slightest memory? That kiss triggered nothing?" He asked, almost begging me to remember him.

I glared at him, "Look, I don't know who you think you are capturing my friends and forcing me to kiss you, but I have **no** idea in the slightest about what you are talking about." Once again trying to pull myself off of him. And I once again came out unsuccessful.

"You're a senior in high school now right?" He asked me out of nowhere.

"Yes…" I answered.

His expression softened.

"It's been three years since I last saw you." He whispered to me.

"What are you talking about? I was living in an orphanage three years ago! Nobody knew me back then; I didn't come here till two years ago." I responded, thoroughly confused now.

He sadly shook his head at me and then hugged me.

"I think it's about time…that you remember…"

_End chapter seven here :P_

Me: You know…I could actually be a good author and continue…but writer's block is nipping at my heels again…time to listen to music…

Oh and speaking about music you have two songs to thank for this chapter. First the song that helped me create Drew and May's Scene The A Team by Ed Sheeran. And then the scene between Asher and Ella was inspired by the latest Maroon 5 song, One More Night…that song is so catchy…well…peace and read and review please! Pwease?


	8. Capture

Me: Hello people of the internet, I am back! I'm not going to waste time with a ridiculously long Author's Note so I do not own Pokémon. ON WITH THE FIC!

**Leaf's POV, 12:05am, Silver Rose HQ:**

I heard Ella talk with someone, I wanted to help her escape but I knew the best option for the team was to grab Max and get the heck out of there.

I slinked out of the room and made my way to the main hall. I made sure to blend in with the shadows and stay close to the walls.

I heard light footsteps behind me and I lowered my pace until I slowly came to stop. I took a deep breath before I turned my head to look behind me.

Nothing.

It was just the empty main hallway, the same portraits, the same windows. One of which was open and moonlight was streaming through it.

Open window? We never leave the windows open in the Main Hallway!

I knew I had to make a break for it and get Max as fast as possible. I turned into my bat form and started to fly away to the main computer, where I knew Max was going to be.

I flew as fast as I could across the hallway, dodging chandeliers on the ceiling and trying to keep an eye out for Drew or the rest of his team

I landed on the Grandfather clock that was right next to the door that led to the main computer.

I rested a little bit; I tried to catch my breath. And that was when I noticed that the door the room was opened just a crack. Max never left the door open even a little bit! He said we were always too loud and that the only way he could have some peace was if he shut the door.

This was a trap!

I then changed into a fly. I had to be as small and as unnoticeable as I could be.

I decided I was going to check the room out anyway; I had to see what they were doing to May's brother.

I flew through the crack in the door and looked around to see what happened.

The entire room was empty, papers were thrown all around the room, the window in the room was open and there was a little message icon flashing on the computer screen.

I just _knew_ it was from Drew and his team.

I turned back into my human form and grit my teeth. Should I open a message? It could be another trap…

I shook my head and clicked on the icon on the screen. Instantly a window popped up showing a video ready to be played. I hit the play button.

Drew's face instantly popped up on the screen.

"Hello Leaf, or should I say Jade Mirage?" He started off. I just glared at him.

"As you can probably tell, we've kidnapped Max…" he paused in the middle of his sentence because just at that moment Asher came into the room with Ella in his arms bridal style, she was passed out.

Drew grinned.

"And Ella. You're next. Now you have two options, come to our base, give yourself up, and make this easy for everyone. Or, because I _know_ you won't make this easy for us, we'll give you the chance to get your friends back. You have one day to prepare yourself, if you don't even try to get your friends back we _will_ come after you." He finished.

The message ended and an address came up on the screen, supposedly the one for their base but I wasn't going to trust them on it.

"I know what I have to do…" I muttered to myself.

**Asher's POV, 12:45, Thorn HQ:**

I took a deep breath before I entered the room. I shook my head and turned the knob.

I opened the door to see Ella tied up to a chair that repelled her mana powers. There were steel handcuffs around her wrists and anti-mana hand coverings. Her feet were chained to the floor and she had a gag around her mouth.

But the worst part was her eyes.

As soon as I opened the door they turned dark, her eyes narrowed and she glared at me. It broke me to see that she had so much hatred for me, but then again I didn't do anything to make her think otherwise.

I slowly entered the room. She continued to glare at me.

"I'm here to explain everything." I told her. She stopped glaring at me but you could still she was pissed.

"Basically everything you know about your past is a lie."

Ella rolled her eyes.

_I think I figured that out genius._ I heard a voice in my mind say.

"Oh right, you're a mind reader." I said.

_And you're a healer, get on with it._ She responded

"You were always the sarcastic one…" I pointed out. She glared at me; I guess she really didn't want to make any small talk.

"We've been childhood friends since forever, much like May and Drew." I started. "In fact, we were best friends. You used to work for my father, Sinclair."

Ella's eyes widened. _I would never work for him!_

I shook my head, "You did, and you were his best agent. He liked you much better than me, his own son. He never understood why you would hang out with me, a failure."

I could tell she was _still_ angry, but her eyes softened just a little bit.

"We had very similar powers; he would always compare me to you. Why couldn't I be as strong as Ella? Why couldn't I have as much control over my powers as Ella? I was amazed I put up with him for so long. The only reason I still kept going, was because of you. You were never like him. You helped me with my powers; you were always there for me." I continued. "And so, it wasn't hard for me to fall in love with you."

Ella wouldn't look me in the eyes, but I could tell that she was thinking.

"And you fell in love with me. You liked that I didn't treat you any differently just because you were the best agent; you knew that I understood you; you knew that I loved you for you, not just because I was trying to get a higher status. So we tried to run away from him, but we got captured before we could even get out of the building. He was furious with us, but mostly me." I explained.

_What happened next?_ I was startled when I heard her voice in my head, but I was glad she was at least talking to me without venom in her voice.

"He wanted to punish me severely, and he thought the best way to punish me was to take you away from me and never let me find you again. So he brainwashed you to make you believe that you lived in an orphanage your whole life and that you never met me before. He banished me to one of his lower rank teams and made sure he was to never see me again. Until I joined Drew's team of course, and now, I finally found you." I finished.

She didn't say anything. Not even in my mind.

"Ella…" I started to say.

_Asher, I'm going to need some time to think about what you just told me._

I sighed, "Okay… I'll be back in a little while…" I told her.

And with that I left the room.

**Drew's POV, 6:00am the next day, Thorn HQ:**

"How long are we going to wait for Leaf?" Paul asked me.

"We gave her the message yesterday at midnight. So we're going to wait until midnight tonight." I answered.

"Should we check on the prisoners?" Ash asked.

"Ok, Paul and Ash, you guys go check on Dawn and Misty. Asher I want you to go check back on Ella and I'm going to go back to May's room." I told them.

"And what about me?" Gary asked.

"You keep an eye out for any signs of Leaf. I have a feeling that she's going to strike." I informed him.

We all split up in our separate ways, Asher took the first door in the main hallway on the right, Paul and Ash went to the first door on the left and I went back to May's room.

She was still sleeping, but it looked like she was having a nightmare.

I rushed to her side, I didn't know whether to wake up her tossing body or just let her be. I decided on gently stroking her, but before I could she started talking in her sleep.

She was muttering things like "Please don't leave me," or "I miss you."

She was obviously thinking of her dad, or at least I thought she was until she said my name…

I went to stroke her, she instantly calmed down, and she actually leaned into my touch.

"Please don't leave me Drew." She murmured.

"I won't May, I promise I won't."

_To be continued…_


	9. Infiltrate

Me: *rubs back of head* Hey guys, long time no see?

Readers: *glare*

Me: I know; you guys are mad at me for not updating in what seems like forever, but I have a legitimate excuse! School has basically taken over my life. Don't expect many updates till summer. I'm updating now because I feel horrible about not updating in such a long time; I couldn't just leave you guys hanging now could I? So enough chatter; let's get this chapter started!

**Leaf's POV, 6:05 am, Thorn HQ:**

I decided to trust the address they sent me; that was perhaps idiotic, but it was the only thing I had to go on at this moment. I slowly came to a stop in Misty's car six blocks away from a large manor-like house. The manor loomed over the grounds and had an old, eerie feel to it. I shook my head; of course Drew would choose something like this as his HQ. It fit his villain nature to a tee.

I morphed into an eagle and aimed for an old Oak tree at the front of the house. I looked over the front of the house; I was trying to figure out if there were any cameras that might spot me morphing. I couldn't let Drew's team catch me; I was the only hope of escape for my friends. I saw three different cameras just on the front of the house; further investigation let me see five more through the windows of the intimidating building.

I took a slow breath, and I prepared myself for what had to be one of the most important missions of my life. I felt alone and overwhelmed without the rest of my team; I didn't know if I was going to be successful in my attempt, or if I was going to doom us all.

I once again took flight and landed on the roof of the manor.

There was nothing visible on the roof other than the navy blue shillings on it; I wasn't the brains of the team for nothing though. I morphed into a common house fly and continued my journey. Seeing the roof a bit more clearly now, I could tell that on each of the shillings there was a weight sensor. If I had decided to morph back to my human form, I would be toast.

I breathed a sigh of relief and continued on my way.

I explored the roof a little more and found the perfect way to get in, the airway for the third floor chimney. I rubbed my front two fly feelers in glee and then zoomed my way into the airway.

The airway had obviously not been cleaned for a very long time because it was cluttered with the remains of ashes, which still stunk of burnt wood and smoke. I almost choked on the smell. It was almost pitch black except for the opening at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel. I once again sighed; if the rest of my team were here I knew by now May would have joked something along the lines of "Don't go towards the light Leaf!"

It was amazing how well I knew my friends.

I finally reached the end of the chimney and entered a master bedroom type of room. The walls were painted black, and they had multiple posters posted around them. Most of the posters were of old bands like Guns and Roses and Metallica. I even saw a couple Jimmi Hendrix posters hanging around. Overall the room was pretty neat aside from the occasional clothing item strewn across the room. The navy blue bed was made, and the nightstand next to it was completely empty aside from a book and a lamp. The book was an anthology of Edgar Allen Poe's works. I concluded that this room had to be Paul's.

Luckily for me Paul had left his door open just a crack, and I gladly used this escape route.

When I got out of Paul's room I entered a hallway that had many doors. I groaned to myself; anyone of these doors could hold one of my friends. Great.

Luckily most of these doors were slightly opened just like Paul's had been. I could see into the rooms and quickly discern some things, for example: Drew is a neat freak, Gary is a perv, Asher loves sports, and Ash is obsessed with videogames. Especially Nintendo stuff. None of that helped me find my friends though, so I had to move on to the other floors.

The next floor seemed more promising as there were many steel doors; I could easily conclude this is where my friends would be held.

I turned into a cockroach and slid myself under the doors. The first room I entered was pretty bare and entirely white. I found a sleeping body on the bed though; along with the person I hated the most at the moment.

Drew was kneeling to the side of the bed where May was sleeping; he was stroking her and looking all kinds of concerned. Obviously this was not the best time to save May, so I had to move on to one of the other rooms. I made a plan to come back later when Drew wasn't here and bust May out.

I went back into the hall and then slid under the door to the right. This time the room was almost entirely a steely gray. There was a single light hanging from the middle of the ceiling and only one piece of furniture, a metal chair that had my friend Ella tied to it. Perfect!

I turned into a small robin and climbed up on her shoulder.

_Leaf is that you?_

_You can bet on it. I'm going to set you free._

_All you really have to do is find a way to get me out of these handcuffs; I should be able to easily get out once you've done that._

_Okay, let me see what I can do._

I flew towards the back of the chair and landed on her wrists. I studied the handcuffs for a moment and then stuck my beak in the small keyhole they had near the middle of them. I wriggled around, and a few seconds later Ella was free.

She easily took off the hand coverings and got out of the chair.

_Who are we breaking out next?_ Ella asked me; she was scared that we might draw attention to ourselves if we actually spoke.

_I'm just going to go to the next door and see who I can find. Are you going to come with me?_

_I can't stay here; if Asher comes back and finds out that I'm free your whole operation is threatened. I'm going to follow you after I use a spell to shrink myself and turn me invisible._

_Okay, turn yourself small enough to be transported by a fly._

Ella nodded then closed her eyes. In a flash of purple light she instantly changed into her hero costume; she then reached into the small pouch she had on her belt. In her hand was a small pile of shimmering dust. Ella softly chanted an incantation and covered herself with the dust. She instantly started to shrink; by the time she stopped she was easily smaller than a fly. A couple seconds later she was completely invisible.

_Ready._

I nodded then turned into a fly. I could feel her tiny weight on my back as she climbed onto me.

I slipped under the door once again and then entered the hallway. I swiftly flew under the next door to the right; this room was really empty as well.

The only thing I could see in this room was a clear tube. In the tube was a very bright light, and as we neared it I could feel a horrible heat radiating from it. Then I saw Misty. She was crumpled on the floor of the tube; I've never seen her this hopeless. It was as if she was just barely breathing.

_We have to turn off that light Ella._

_Get as close as you can, I have to study it before I can tell you what to do._

I flew as close to the tube as I could; the heat was almost unbearable and I crash landed onto the floor, mere inches away from the tube.

_It's really hot. This must be killing Misty; she needs water to survive._

_I know Leaf, we have to turn this off and fast._

_I think the energy source comes from the base of the tube. Do you think you can zap that control panel right there and turn it off Ella?_

_Might as well try._

I flew as close as I could to the control panel; it wasn't long before I could see Ella's signature purple ray coming out and destroying the control panel. It seemed to work; the unbearable light turned off, and Misty seemed to instantly get better.

_Misty are you okay?_ I heard Ella ask in my head.

_Just barely, but I can hold on._

I flew us to the part of the clear tube where Misty's face was. You could see her tired eyes and hear her ragged breathing.

_Ella, do you think you can get me out of this tube?_ Misty asked.

_I can try._

Suddenly I heard Ella's soft chanting again; a white light surrounded Misty's crumpled body, and then Misty was transported out of the tube and in front of us.

Misty took deep breaths and seemed to regain some of her health.

_Leaf, get me close to Misty._

I complied and flew us towards Misty. I felt Ella jump off my back and saw her grow back into her usual size.

_Misty, I'm going to try to get you back to full health, okay?_

Misty slowly nodded her head; she was supporting herself against the clear tube.

Ella reached into her small pouch again and threw the dust all over Misty. A soft cerulean light washed over her, and once it was gone Misty looked like she was never in the tube in the first place.

_Dawn is in the room next to us; I saw Paul take her there before Ash put me in here._ Misty said in our heads.

_Do you think you can teleport us there Ella?_ I asked.

_Let me meditate for a couple of seconds; I feel weak already, and transporting takes a lot of my mana energy._

_Ok._

Ella then sat down on the floor and crossed her legs. A few seconds later she began to float and her eyes started to glow purple. We waited for her to regain some of her energy; a minute passed, and she was done.

_The room next to ours right?_ Ella asked.

_Yes._ Misty responded.

_I'm going to scan the room to see if anyone other than Dawn is in there._

Misty and I both nodded; I knew we couldn't be caught.

Ella then turned to face the wall to our right; she raised her hand, and it glowed purple.

_There is no one other than Dawn in there._

Ella then turned back to face us and threw some of her dust at us; I felt a weird sort of vibration around me. Then a white light surrounded us and my vision became black.

A second later and we were in a room that looked a lot like the one May was trapped in. Except this time it was Dawn that slept on the bed.

I could still see Misty and Ella, but I knew we were invisible. I saw Ella walk up to Dawn and raise her hand over her. Ella's hand emitted a lilac light over Dawn's body; Ella then dropped her hand and walked back towards us.

_She's knocked out, and there is no way she is waking up for at least an hour._

I could hear Misty mentally groan.

_I have a feeling that the best thing to do right now is to transport back to the HQ and plan how to rescue May and Max. _I thought to my friends.

_Why?_ I heard Misty and Ella reply.

_May is being closely guarded by Drew, and as for Max I don't think he's on this floor. This was the last door in the hallway._

_Yeah, I don't even sense his mana in this building._ Ella contributed.

_We have to go back to HQ._ We all mentally agreed.

We gathered around Dawn's bed; Ella spread her arms and with a flash of white we were gone from the HQ.

**Asher's POV, 6:45 am, Thorn HQ:**

"Ella, please don't be mad at me…" I started to say as I walked into the room where she was being held.

As soon as I entered I could tell that it was empty. The chair where Ella previously was in was now gone.

My heart started to pound and I could feel my eyes widen; I looked around the room and looked for any sign of where she could have gone, but there was nothing left. She had escaped without a trace.

I ran out of the room and went to check Misty and Dawn's rooms. I saw the same thing. Nothing.

The containment chamber Misty was previously in was turned off and without anything in it.

Dawn's bed was unmade and without her sleeping in it.

I was dead. Drew is going to kill me.

I didn't bother checking May's room since I knew Drew had been with her the entire time. May is the only one we had left.

I walked into May's room and saw just what I thought I would, Drew kneeling next to her side looking like a lost puppy.

I broke the silence, "Drew, Leaf has infiltrated us and taken all of the other girls with her."

Drew's head slowly turned towards me and I saw an empty look on his face.

"She's going to come back for May, isn't she?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Then we must wait. I want a guard outside and in May's room at all times. We cannot let them escape us once again."

_To be continued…_


	10. Darkness before the Dawn

Me: Ah, the birds are chirping, my ice cream is melting, and the heat is unbearable. SUMMER IS HERE! Finally I have more time to write fics and type up chapters! I will try to finish Every Rose Has Its Thorn and A Mermaid's Tail as soon as possible. A Mermaid's Tale actually doesn't have that many chapters left so I'll be on that like butter on toast. It feels good to be back. Also special shout out to TheGreatJayGatsby for messaging me to get off my lazy bum and start typing. So, without further ado, on with the fic!

**No One's POV, 6:45 am, Silver Rose HQ**

The three conscious girls fell on the floor in a tangle of limbs and ragged breathing. Ella's heart was racing and she laid her head on the floor and closed her eyes. Dawn was off to the side of them still unconscious.

"Get me…get me on the…couch." She managed to say between heavy breaths. The last teleport took almost all of her mana and she was too fatigued to talk let alone move.

Leaf and Misty both lifted Ella onto the couch without a word and crashed on the couch with her.

"What are we going to do now? We need to get May and Max out of there." Misty asked.

Leaf got off of the couch and started pacing in front of the small group.

"Well, before we do anything else, we need to get Dawn into her bed and rested. Then, Ella needs to meditate and get her mana back. If our team isn't one hundred percent then we can't do anything to save May _or_ Max." Leaf stated.

Misty nodded while Ella slipped into her meditation.

"Misty, I need you to do more research on their team. Look into the data base that Ella and I were looking into before we were ambushed. The computers should still be on in the lab. I'm going to get Dawn into bed." Leaf said.

Leaf turned into a small horse and Misty helped lug Dawn onto Leaf's back. Leaf nodded at Misty and then started to head towards Dawn's room.

As Misty watched Leaf trot away she shook her head.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

**Max's POV, 6:45 am, Unknown location**

My eyes flickered open, and then quickly took in my surrounding. As I looked around the room I noticed that there wasn't much. The room was a metallic gray and there were different pieces of technology, not all of which I was familiar with.

When I tried to move around I realized that I was restrained against a metal slab. I struggled against the restraints, feeling helpless and frustrated, until a male voice stopped me.

"So you're awake."

The voice echoed around the room. The voice seemed familiar, like an old song from your childhood that you can't quite remember, but you know that you've heard it before. I looked around the room to try to locate the person talking to me, but there was no one else in the room.

"It's nice to finally see you again Max."

That's when it hit me.

"Drew…" I muttered.

"I always knew you were a smart kid." His voice mocked.

"I always thought you were our friend." I fired back.

Silence echoed throughout the room. I heard nothing except the mechanical noises from the machines surrounding me.

"It's nothing personal. I would let you go," he tried to convince me.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"It's…it's really not up to me. I have to do this Max." He told me.

"You're scared," I spit out. It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

More silence.

"Why am I here Drew? Why do you need us? I thought you decided to leave us alone."

On the wall opposite of me I heard a lock click open and then Drew himself walked into the room.

He didn't look like the Drew I had in my memories. This Drew seemed tired and fed up. This Drew had dark circles under his eyes and a snarl on his face. This Drew looked like he had the fate of the world crushing him slowly. This Drew looked half dead.

"Do you think I _want_ to do this? Do you think I _want_ to hurt some of the people that actually treated me like family? If there is one thing I learned after all this time it's this, do what you can to keep yourself on the top. The top may be lonely, but it's a sure a heck of a lot safer than anywhere else."

"What happened Drew? What made you turn into…_this_?"

"You want to know what happened? _Sinclair _happened. _Life_ happened. Now I'm stuck doing things I'm not proud of just so I can have a shred of a clue as to how my dad and _your_ dad are doing."

"Sinclair has my dad?"

"I may have lied about other things, but not about that. Sinclair has your father."

"Why didn't you try to contact us earlier!? Why didn't you try to team up with us!?"

"You think I haven't thought about that? I already told May about Asher's story. Asher revolted against his stepfather and look where that left him; he's on his stepfather's hit list and separated from the only person who he cared about. That person also doesn't remember him at all and thinks he's a monster."

"You think you're any better off now? May hates you and I'm pretty sure Sinclair was planning on killing you and your team anyway. Let me go; we can work together to defeat Sinclair. It's not completely hopeless yet."

"Do you think we could actually pull this off? Sinclair has a huge following; there are _hundreds_ of people willing to _die_ for this guy and his organization."

"We have our own allies too. Don't underestimate the Silver Titans."

**Paul's POV, 7:00 am, Thorn HQ**

I looked over the room I was guarding, searching for the slightest sign of an ambush. So far, nothing unusual had happened and I was going insane trying to stay interested in the task Drew had assigned me.

The sleeping girl on the bed was still…sleeping. How much of that drug did Drew even give her? The effects aren't supposed to last that long.

Almost as if the girl had read my thoughts she immediately sat up on the bed and looked around the room with a panicked expression. Until she spotted me though, then the panic turned into anger.

I just lifted one of my eyebrows.

She seemed to be reaching for a weapon from her suit, but she quickly realized we took away all of her weapons. We aren't idiots.

Drew also chose to walk into the room at that moment with Max trailing behind him.

"Oh look, a happy reunion." I deadpanned.

All three of the other people glared at me.

When May spotted Max she instantly looked relieved. Then, when she saw Drew she glared.

"What did you do to Max?" She didn't ask, it was more as if she ordered Drew to tell her.

"Nothing. Just held him captive for a while." Drew calmly responded

Max was then rubbing his wrists.

"You know those restraints hurt."

"But of course. Nothing but the most uncomfortable for our captives" I replied with a smirk.

"You're really not helping Paul." Drew deadpanned.

"I know."

Drew then chose to ignore me for the rest of the talk.

"May, I want to propose an alliance. A real one this time."

"How stupid do you think I am to trust you again?"

"He's being serious May."

"Max, they clearly brainwashed you or something. These guys don't want what's best for us."

"I convinced him to agree to an alliance. I know that if we work together we can take Sinclair and his organization down!"

"Do you really trust him and the rest of his team?"

"I trust Drew, and Drew trusts his team. We can do this May."

"I'm not agreeing to anything without talking to the rest of the team. I want to be sent back, with Max and no one else."

Drew then looked at me.

"Get Asher and tell him we need him to transport May and Max back to their base."

"You really are serious about this, aren't you Drew?"

"I don't want to hurt the people I actually care about. Sinclair needs to be removed."

I then left to get Asher, this operation had taken a one hundred and eighty degree turn…

_To be continued._


	11. A Plan Made

Me: You guys thought I was dead. Right? I feel terrible; I said I'd update more, but I didn't. Crap, I'm a terrible author…Well, while I wallow in self-pity, how about you guys read the next chapter? Good deal? Good. On with the fic!

**Paul's POV, 7:05 am, Thorn HQ**

Five minutes later, I found Asher where I thought he would be. He was laying on his bed while throwing a baseball into the air and catching it; all the while having an eerily calm look on his face along with a twinge of guilt and disappointment in his eyes.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your butt down to May's cell. Drew wants you."

"As sympathetic as ever aren't you Paul?" He chuckled dryly.

"Only to those who need it."

"You mean Drew?"

"Think of it this way, Drew was forced into this. You weren't."

"I hate it when you're right."

He then threw the baseball he had to a catcher dummy he had in the corner of his room. His throw was brutal and rough, but it still managed to land into the catcher's mitt with a muffled thud.

**May's POV, 7:10 am, Thorn HQ**

Paul and Asher finally came walking into the room after Max, Drew and I had to face ten minutes of awkward silence.

"What did you want me for Drew?"

"I want you to teleport May and Max back to their base."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Asher, for the sake of my growing head ache, _do it_," Paul muttered.

"Fine…sour grape…"

Asher then turned to face Max and me; his face still held a small smirk from arguing with Paul.

"Hold hands and brace yourselves," Asher ordered us.

I looked over at Max and saw that his face held the same emotion that mine held, doubt. We didn't have too much time to feel that doubt though; in a matter of seconds my vision was filled with a white light, and my ears heard nothing but a high-pitched, ringing frequency.

**Misty's POV, 7:12 am, Silver Titans HQ**

I was making my way to the computers that Leaf and Ella had previously used for research, when a pile of groans appeared in front of me and caused me to trip and let go of a couple of my own groans.

"Misty, is that you?"

"_May!?_"

"Don't forget me too…"

"_Max!?_ How the heck did you two get here?"

"Asher teleported Max and I back."

"Why would he do that?"

"Drew told him to."

"Why would Drew do that? Didn't he want to keep you as a hostage!?"

I was growing suspicious of what was going on; Drew just wouldn't _do that_. He wouldn't help us out if it meant getting in the way of his own gain. Besides, didn't he and his team want to sell us out to Sinclair? Something had to have happened to make him change his mind…

And I don't think I'll like it.

"Max managed to convince him to…propose an alliance…"

"Max…"

"Yes?"

"Are you insane!?"

I would never allow our team to have and alliance with those monsters! After I was contained in the steel coffin that they made for me, I was barely held within an inch of my life. They almost _killed_ me, and Max wants me to work with them!?

Not in this lifetime.

"No. I believe I'm infinitely saner than you."

"We're getting you tested! You_ have_ to be insane to think I'll team up with my would-be murderers!"

"Misty, back to the main point, should I trust Drew this time? Max believes in him..."

"_No!_ Also, can we all get off the floor? Leaf! Get in here!"

May, max and I struggled to get back on our feet. May and Max instantly started to stagger around; they also raised their hands to their heads as if a hammer were pounding on them.

"Are you two okay?"

My face quickly changed from a look of anger to worry. May and Max might as well be my sister and brother; they treated me better than my real siblings ever did. If Drew and his gang of idiots did anything to hurt either of them, so help me I'll kill him.

"No…teleportation is not easy on us…"

I then let out a breath of relief after I heard May speak. However, my relief didn't last for long because Leaf stormed into the room at that moment; I could almost see laser beams shooting out her eyes trying to locate her target. I imagined the _target sighted_ notice that must have appeared in her brain once she laid her eyes on me.

"_Misty!_ Would you shut _up?_ Dawn is basically in critical care, and Ella isn't any better off!"

I could tell that May instantly forgot about the topic we were discussing before because she rushed to Leaf's side as soon as Leaf made her ironically loud entrance. May's face mimicked the look I had for her and Max.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she held both of her hands together near her heart.

"Are they really that bad?"

"_May!?_"

Leaf almost jumped a foot high in the air after May's sudden appearance next to her.

"Again, don't forget me…"

"_Max!?_"

"Before you ask anything else, Asher teleported May and I back here to the HQ. Drew ordered him to because that was May's condition in order for her to even consider his offer for an alliance. I persuaded Drew to offer an alliance with us. Yes, I trust him. No, May does not. Any other questions?"

Leaf weakly nodded her head no to Max's question. She then looked at me; one of her eyebrows was raised high like a flag and she mouthed the words _'what the heck?!'_ to me.

"Good."

"How about we all go settle back down in the main room?" I offered.

I knew that Leaf was going to need the full story to get caught up to the argument we were currently having. If we were going to discuss this, we might as well get comfortable. No one objected, so we all made our way to the center room of the HQ.

**Leaf's POV, 7:15 am, Silver Titans HQ**

"So explain to me again why you're even considering his offer?" I asked Max.

I completely agreed with Misty and May; there was _no way_ I'd ever think about teaming up with the enemy.

"I convinced him, and now I see where he's coming from. He's also the only one that knows about our dad. I'm not risking the only chance we might have of ever seeing our dad again."

I knew that as soon as Max mentioned their dad May's resolve would weaken. I saw her stare at her twiddling fingers which were laid in her lap. It seemed that even May's hands were starting to lose their strength. She then abruptly looked at Max with a cold, steely gaze.

"Are you sure we can trust him though?" May prompted.

"He's got nothing to gain from tricking us again; we'll only escape again." He coolly replied.

Max's position looked as calm and relaxed as he probably felt. His eyes betrayed him though; they had a serious, almost desperate, look to them.

"I still don't trust him," Misty provided. Her eyes were ablaze, and the tone in her voice was fierce. She was obviously not going down without a fight.

"I'm not doing this without the whole team's consent," May argued. She didn't look as certain as Misty; her eyes wandered away from Max's, and her thumbs were still twiddling in her lap. However, her voice was even and firm.

"Then we still need Ella's and Dawn's opinions," Max fired back.

"I doubt Dawn and Ella are going to agree to this insanity," I scoffed.

Max can't believe that we'll trust someone that has already deceived us. There was also the whole problem of them capturing us and almost selling us out to Sinclair.

"You'll never get Dawn to agree; they basically kidnapped her," I argued.

**May's POV**

"Yeah, but she was almost as close to our family as Drew was. She'll want to do whatever has the best chance of getting our dad back," Max stated.

"Max, you're supposed to be the smart one here; are you really going to blindly put your trust into someone that has already betrayed it?" I gently asked.

"This time it's different; I _know_ it is. The Drew I talked to back there, that Drew was the one I knew. The one _you_ knew."

"Do you really think he's still there? After all this time?"

"I think he was _always_ there, but he was hidden."

He was hidden, what a convenient excuse. He captured me because he actually cared, _how romantic_.

Not.

But I still couldn't help but ask myself _what if_? What if everything could go back the way it was before? Back when I could still trust my best friend. Back when the worst problem we had with each other was our costume choices.

"May? I think I need to tell you something. Back when we were battling Drew and his team, I saw regret in his eyes. After he drugged you, he smirked, but the smirk never touched his eyes. I swear I saw a flash of _something_. I don't know if it was regret for drugging you, for betraying you, or for the fact that it all had to come to this, but it was clear to me that he didn't like it." Leaf spoke up.

"I'll…I'll give it a shot."

Misty's eyes widened with surprise and her mouth opened slightly, Leaf also looked shocked but not to Misty's extent and Max had a smile on his face.

"We're not going blindly into this though; we're going to have a backup plan in case this backfires on us, and we get tricked by them again. I think the perfect backup plan for this situation would be Beta 7. If we have to execute this plan we show no mercy; does anyone have any objections?" My voice grew cold and serious.

I had to put walls up starting at this moment; I couldn't be distracted or convinced by anything that Drew might throw my way. I would not be a damsel in distress swayed and blinded by her past.

Misty's shock started to wear off, and she grinned at me.

"There's the May we know and love. We're not going to take any of their bull crap!"

"There's still one problem…" Leaf once again spoke up.

"How are we going to get Ella and Dawn to agree to this?"

We all then turned to face the mage that was still meditating on a different couch. Something told me that she would be more willing than I originally thought she would.

"How long has she been meditating?" I wondered out loud.

"Since we got back late last night or early morning," Misty answered.

"That means she should be done meditating soon, right?" Max questioned.

It almost seemed as if Max's question was her queue to return to reality. Her glowing lilac eyes started to flicker off, and her body settled back down onto the couch and slowly eased out of her previous meditative slumber.

Her arms stretched out in front of her and she let out a long yawn. She blinked her eyes open a few more times, and she smiled once she became aware of our presence.

"I guess we don't have to make a rescue plan anymore huh Misty and Leaf?" She chuckled out, "How did you two manage to escape anyway?" She asked; she then proceeded to playfully settle into her couch in a more comfortable position. Her face then turned to face Max and me; it looked like she was waiting for us to tell a grand story about our 'escape'.

"Actually, Drew told Asher to teleport us back here. It was part of May's condition to even consider the alliance offer he gave us that I convinced him to make."

Ella's eyebrows shot up and she gave us an unbelieving look. Her eyes were blinking slowly, and she remained silent.

"I must obviously still be meditating; I've never had a dream inside a dream before. I should be waking up for real right about now. I'm sure Misty, Leaf, and Dawn will all laugh once I tell them about this dream."

Ella then proceeded to slap herself, pinch her arms, and shake her head furiously.

We all looked at her like she was insane.

"Ella…this isn't a dream," Leaf informed her.

"All of this actually happened. Although I can't quite believe it myself…" Misty added.

"Are you really going to accept his offer?"

"I'll accept it if the whole team agrees to it. We also decided that we're going to have a backup plan, Beta 7, in case they decide to stab us in the back one more time."

"I like where this is headed; after all, you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. "

_To be continued…_

Me: SO. MUCH. TYPING. My fingers are dead; they are out of shape. I really need to start typing more right? Expect A Mermaid Tail update in two days or so. Yes people, you have indeed read correctly. I will update A Mermaid Tail sometime this week. Please leave a review; I'm starting to feel that there aren't a lot of people reading this story anymore. Show me some support, please?


	12. An Ally Gained

Right…Long time no update huh? There really isn't any excuse I could give for this, so I'm just going to type up the chapter now and hope that people still want to read this…

**May's POV, 8:30 am, Bridgestone High School**

As soon as I walked into the classroom, I knew what I had to do.

I stalked right up to his desk; he seemed just as reserved and as serious as I felt. He looked up from the textbook that previously held his attention and didn't say a word. The question hidden in his grassy eyes said enough.

"We agree," I simply stated.

There was split second of surprise that flashed in his irises, but the surprise was speedily overcome by a small smile that was starting to spread on his face. He grinned up at me from his seat, and that was all I needed to confirm that my team and I had made the right choice. I still wasn't sure if his offer would stay as genuine as it sounded, but we were now prepared.

"We'll need to start formulating a plan then. We'll take you guys to our base, our _real_ base this time," he suggested.

"No. You come to ours, and I already know you don't need directions. Come around seven, _sharp_."

Throughout the whole conversation my hands were in fists behind my back, nails digging into the skin of my palms and leaving painful half-moon marks. Drew's eyes were digging into my own just as hard.

A moment of silence passed.

"Alright. See you then."

His sharp eyes returned to the textbook, and I took that as a sign that the conversation was over. I swiftly turned away from him, and proceeded to walk back to my desk…which was to his immediate left. My dramatic exit had lost its power, and I slunk into my seat. I shielded my face by resting it in my arms and let out a long breath, all the while listening to his snickers at my failed attempt.

"Drama doesn't suit you," he advised after he was done enjoying my awkwardness.

"And villainy doesn't suit you," I muttered.

"I know. That's why I'm going to change that," he sobered up.

I brought up my face from my arms so I could turn and see him, _really see him_. The textbook was abandoned on his desk top, and his hands were gripping the edge of his desk so tightly that they quickly turned white. He was staring ahead at the whiteboard, but something told me he wasn't interested in reading the homework assignment that was scrawled in messy blue. I decided that it was best for me to return to my arm fortress.

_What have you become Drew? What happened?_

"I don't know."

I flinched a little, not realizing that I had said my thoughts out loud. I chanced a look at him, and found that he was staring at me now. The textbook had returned to his hands, but it still seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind.

I held his gaze for a while, searching for… well, I don't know exactly what I was searching for. An apology? An excuse? A sign?

He broke our connection before I could find whatever it was I was looking for, and we sat there in silence for the rest of the time. Him idly flipping the pages of his textbook, and me subtly scanning his movements.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class and the end of our moment.

**Gary's POV, 7:00 pm, Outside Silver Titans HQ**

"I still can't believe they agreed to this," I said bewildered, "After what we pulled, I wouldn't trust us at all."

I was still processing that we were in front of their HQ, standing awkwardly in front of the door while watching Asher ponder whether he should knock the door or announce our arrival with the intercom button. He decided on the intercom. He raised his finger to the button but hesitated a couple of seconds before pressing it.

"Are we sure that this isn't an ambush, and as soon as I press this button we'll be trapped?"

I heard Paul groan, and he proceeded to shove Asher out of the way.

"You guys are incredible. We've battled with major heroes and held our own against Sinclair, but you're scared of teenaged girls? Absolutely incredible."

With that he pressed the metallic button and spoke our arrival. He backed away from the intercom and joined us in curious silence as we waited for the door to open.

Our silence was abruptly interrupted by our yells as the floor beneath us quickly disappeared, and we fell through what could only be described as a tube. The plastic tube hurt as we tumbled through it; our mass of limbs ungracefully bumped against everything: the tube, the sudden turns, even each other. After fifteen seconds or so of constant plastic pain, we landed roughly on what seemed to be a large cushion. Ash's elbow was in my face, Drew's torso was draped over my own, my right hand was awkwardly placed on Paul's face, and I could feel the added weight of Asher on top of us all.

We laid there for a moment as we adjusted to the lingering pain and groaned at the thought of untangling ourselves.

"And to think, this is Sinclair's best!"

Our groans were overcome by the sound of laughter, and I craned my neck so that I could see Past Ash's obstructive elbow. The girls were standing a couple of feet away, each in a different state of mirth. Leaf and Misty were holding onto each other, their forms bent as their bodies were overtaken by their laughter. May was eyeing us and sniggering loudly at our discomfort; she started laughing harder as she saw that Drew was being crushed by Asher and Paul. Ella was laying on the floor near Leaf and Misty, and her eyes were tearing up from laughter. Her body shook with each chuckle and her arms were wrapped across her chest. Dawn was mysteriously absent from their merriment. Come to think of it, I didn't see her at school earlier either.

The guys and I then immediately attempted to wrangle ourselves free from the tangle we were in, being successful after a few seconds or so. We each gingerly started to brush the situation off and avoid as much embarrassment as possible. It didn't help that the girls were still giggling like a group of lunatics.

"Alright, Alright. Enough fun, we need to start planning our takeover," Drew started; his attempt seemed feeble among their roaring laughter.

"_Enough,_" Paul threatened. The laughter was quickly silenced, and the girls' eyes focused on Paul.

He matched their looks and added some malice to his stare; Ella immediately averted her gaze while May, Leaf and Misty held on. This would turn into a full on staring contest if someone didn't say anything soon.

"So…." Ash attempted to break the ice. Misty didn't seem impressed, but the staring contest was ended.

"Where's Dawn?" Drew questioned, apparently noticing her absence as well.

"She's still recovering. She's not in very good shape after the way you treated her; what is it that you did to her anyway?" Leaf questioned.

"One of my minions sprayed her with the drought of Persephone. It's supposed to knock you out for half a day or so and keep your life force to a bare minimum while you're out," Paul explained, "she should be waking up around this time actually."

Almost as if on cue, Dawn groggily walked in. She was extremely pale, and you could see her entire body move when she breathed.

"Ella heal me…" she managed to murmur before she started falling.

Paul had reacted faster than I have ever seen him react and summoned another one of his skeletal minions to catch her. He eyed her with an uncharacteristic concern and seemed intrigued by her extremely weak state. Ella moved forward to help Dawn, but the skeletal minion wouldn't let her near her.

"Call down your minion," Ella demanded, glaring at Paul. He scoffed at her anger.

"Why? It's not like you can heal her anyways," he stated.

"And why not?"

"Your life force magic has no effect on dealings with death magic. Or at least not Gary's and my death magic," he explained. He then signaled to the skeleton, and the minion sprayed Dawn with a light pink mist. A couple of seconds later, Dawn had awoken and seemed to be full of energy. She seemed down right bubbly.

"Thanks so much!" she exclaimed while running to give Ella a hug.

"I…uh…I actually didn't heal you. Paul there did," she explained awkwardly. Dawn immediately let Ella go and looked quizzically at Paul and the rest of our team.

"What are they doing here?" she asked, suspicion was thick in the tone of her voice. Her arms were crossed and her stance was defensive, as if she was capable of attacking any one of us at any moment.

May stepped towards Dawn and glanced at us.

"We're going to help them bring Sinclair down," she firmly stated.

Dawn's gaze sharply turned from looking at us to May; her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes wide. She looked momentarily caught off guard but quickly regained her composure.

"You're my leader, and I know you know best. If you're sure of this, I'll follow your orders," Dawn consented. Her face eased, but she continued to look intently at May.

May nodded at Dawn, and Dawn visibly eased her stance. She looked towards Paul and seemed to study him.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"We're going to need you alive if we're going to have a successful mission," he stated as a response. Dawn seemed to accept this answer and looked back at May, signifying that she had the lead once again.

May pointedly looked at Drew, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I guess we should start planning then," he said in the silence.

May gestured for us to follow her, and she started walking away with her team. We shrugged at each other as we started following them.

**Misty's POV, 7:07 pm, Silver Titans HQ**

We led the guys to our conference room; a long table surrounded by chairs was in the middle of the room. As we entered, the table glowed white and turned on. A white board like surface appeared on the screen top of the table and a palate of colors appeared near each chair. Asher seemed to be impressed by the tech already shown.

"Where did you guys get this?" He asked with wonder filling his voice.

"All thanks to Max, he designed and created this. The tabletop is touchscreen and can become almost anything you need if you command it," May explained. She then proceeded to take a seat at the far head of the table, and the rest of us took seats around her.

Drew then sat on the other end of the table and his team surrounded him. I was sitting with Ash to my right and Leaf to my left. Across from me was Dawn, to Dawn's left was Paul and to her right was Ella. Next to Paul was Gary and next to Ash was Asher. There was an awkward silence as no one knew how to start the 'meeting'.

Drew cleared his throat and abruptly ended the silence that was settling into the room.

"We have a plan to take over Sinclair's headquarters from the inside and end this madness once and for all," Drew started, "we're going to need multiple teams. Team A, scouts, will infiltrate first and lead the way to the mainframe. Team B, tech, will shut down the power source mainframe for the HQ and keep us all communicated. Team C, decoys, will lead any guards away from the others. Team D, strikers, will go to Sinclair himself, get him to release our loved ones, and then murder him."

"I say Dawn should be on Team A. She's the best at navigating enemy bases and can keep us hidden from enemy eyes due to her invisibility power. Ella should be on Team B. Leaf and Misty are going to be on Team C; Ella can easily shut down any power mainframe and can also use her telepathy to keep us all in contact, and Leaf and Misty can definitely keep any enemies away. I need to be on Team D, I want to take down Sinclair myself," May finished with a grim resolution. I looked at the other members of my team and saw that they all agreed with what May said.

"I'm going to put Paul on Team A with Dawn, he can send his undead minions as scouts and nothing will take him down if it catches the team off guard. Asher is on Team B, and Gary and Ash should be on Team C. Asher is our tech wiz and can help Ella bring down the mainframe and can also use his telepathy; Gary and Ash can help Leaf and Misty keep enemies away and are pretty good distractions. I'm going to be on Team D, I've got my own reasons for bringing him down," Drew concluded with a wry smile.

"We're going to need to train together if we're all going to be on teams," May started, "Dawn and Paul need to figure out how to best use their powers together for stealth; Dawn's invisibility will come in handy for that. Asher, your step-father is Sinclair and you probably know the most about the tech used in his HQ, you need to teach Ella all you can about the mainframe and figure out the best way to take it out without anyone noticing until it's too late. Max can help you with that too."

"Gary, Ash, Leaf and Misty need to find a way to battle together using their powers. You'll need to find combinations that bring out the strength in each other without exploiting each other's weaknesses," Drew continued for her.

"Then that leaves us," May concluded, she looked him straight in the eye. She had a thoughtful look on her face, as if she was looking back on a memory.

"I hope you can keep up," Drew smirked.

"Please, if our battle at the penthouse shows us anything, it's _you_ who'll have to keep up," May returned smugly.

Drew didn't seem the least bit insulted, in fact, he looked happier than I've ever seen him before. He almost seemed to glow under May's challenge.

Something about May changed too. Her tone didn't hold any malice towards Drew, and hidden in her eyes, beneath the smugness, was a sparkle of competition. Her posture wasn't tense, and she seemed to ease into the conversation.

Maybe there was hope for these two.

I just hope this isn't another set up by Drew. May will never trust him again if it is.

_To be continued…_


End file.
